


What comes slithering in

by Katiecatlover196



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life, Hlvrai fandom
Genre: Also sunkist is safe no sunkists were harmed, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Death, Fluff and Angst, Frenemys to friends, Gordon freeman hlvrai - Freeform, I promise thats a woods animal, Im having fun with the tags, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Naga AU, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please be gentle, Possible frenemys to friends to lovers, Snake logic, Sunkist is the same though, Unhinged jaw, Widowed gordon, Will add characters as they apear, forest setting, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiecatlover196/pseuds/Katiecatlover196
Summary: Gordon and his family moves to the middle of nowhere , near a nature park to get away from the stress of his life . hopefully to get a new start in a new place with just himself and his son , but this place wasn't as desolate as he thought .
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 20
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so to start this is my first fic here this au was heavily inspired by the fic ' the ocean isn't so scary ' and a few other naga aus from around difreant fandoms this was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but I didn't have a acount now I do tho oh and thanks to a user on amino that let me bounce ideas for the au you know who are
> 
> Next chapter you might see who's the snake maybe ;)

As the sun shown down on his white Chevrolet , he pulled in to the long winding drive way to the their new house , that him and his son would soon call home . Gordon looked back to his son practically jumping in his set , as they neared house . The moving trucks parked on the dirt path , and holding a assortment of things he and Joshua owned . 

As he parked near the intrence of the house , he let out a sigh , before looking back to his son and smiling at him . he said to him , " Were here joshie , at our new home . " Gordon turned off the car and unbuckeld his set belt , jumping out of the the car before closing the door with a click . 

He then walked over to his sons side of the car , opening the door and unbuckling his seatbelt , to then help him out of the car . He closed the door , and then put him down , reaching to holding his hand . To the front door , before letting go and bending over to be on his sons level , and spoke , " Ok Josh , how about you go scope out the place , while I unpack ? . "

His son smiled back at him , shaking his head in a yes and going to the door to wait to be let inside , as his dad opened the door . The kid quickly ran thorough the door , the momemt it was open . Checking out their new home . 

Gordon said to himself , as he watched his son check the place out . " Heh , kids . " As he walked over too help the moving guys with the more heavy things they owned , and putting them wear they needed to go . 

Day turned soon to dusk , and the moving guys had been long since gone by then . After they had been paid and were off , now just leaving him to do the unpacking . He was putting up photos on the one of the shelfs , and he whent to grab another one of the pictures . 

But stopped when he noticed which one he grabed was in his left hand , he bent his head down to get a better look . Looking down at it , in the picture there was him , and a woman . She was heavily pregnant .

He ran his thumb over the picture , brfore placing it on one of the shelfs . Before closing the box , and walking over to a cooler he had left in the living room . He pulled out a soda a juice box , and two sandwiches before closing it .

He sat them on the table , before He yelled for his son " Joshua , food ! . " And with that he heard a door opening , and running , and then the tip tap , of bare feet going down the stairs .

He looked at Joshua as he getting down the stairs . Before the was running over to him with his plush horse , he had brung along with him in the car ride in his arms . Gordon let out a laugh . 

" Slow down kid . " Smiling at his sons antics . And watched as his sighed a sorry to him , before he made grabby hands to the sandwich and juice . 

He handed them to him , and watched as he sat next to him and ate . He tour in to his own food and thought , he could get used to this .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the grocery store , Gordon also gets watched more at seven .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again this chapter is done this took awhile this has now became the longest thing I've written gezz but yea besides that and me maybe taking a break like 2 weeks ? To get ready for school even though mine is now online so yea know it will take a little bit longer to post but knowing me I'll write even on breaks oh and I also got a Tumblr so if yea all want to talk me about stuff or the au feel free to when I figure out how to link it

What woke him up was the loud blare of his alarm clock on is night stand . He grumbled , and reaching for it to turn it off with his right hand , and missing two times . Before finally the loud noise stopped . 

Be rolled on to his back , and rubbed his hands down his face . Before sitting up and grabbing his glasses , on the nightstand . And putting them on , to get up for the day , as he needed to buy groceries , and look for schools for Joshua Today . Walking over to the clothes he put in his dresser yesterday , and changing form his old tshirt , with a physics pun on it , to a hoddie that was Orange , and gray sweats .

And finally grabbed his phone and keys . Walking down stairs to the kitchen , he grabbed the almost empty box of cherrios . And the milk , and apple juice from in the cooler . 

Two bowls , and the suger , and spoons . To Make breakfast . He sat down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table .

Pouring cheerios in the bowl , and then some milk , before starting to eat . As he waited for Joshua to wake up for the day , he was half way though when he heard him coming down the stairs . He waved at him , and got a wave in return , as his other hand scrached his head . 

Watching as he walked to the table he was sat at , and took a seat . Gordon made his son a bowl but added some suger , but not enough to have a bouncing child . He was in his in his thoughts making a list For the things they needed to do today . 

His son replying with a , " Thank you . " Slowly moving his hands , Joshua was never that talkative in the morning . And started too eat , and sip on his cereal and juice . 

He took a bite of his cereal , pausing to swallow . Before opening his mouth to speck , " So we're going to the store today to fill the kitchen . And see the school options stuff . Well head out after we eat , that ok bud ? . " 

His son looked up , eyes sparkling as he nodded clearly exised To see the town they drove though . Even if it was just to the store . After awhile his son was finished , and Gordon asked him to go change form his pajamas , and get ready . 

He waited at the door for him , as his son came down in a slime rancher shirt , and some shorts . He opened the door for him , as Joshua put on some shoes , he wore himself , some flip flops . And out the door they went , as he locked the front door , and walked to the car . 

They arrived at the grocery store , by about at three in the afternoon . Taking time to remember the roads , and where everything was , but stopping to get gas on the way . As they both entered he reached for his sons hand , holding Joshes hand he said , " Well where here , stay close ok . " 

Getting a squeeze in response , when he grabbed a cart , and on they went form isle , to isle . Getting the things they needed to get , and a hour later they where at the cash register . While they waited he took one of the local mags to pay for at the cash register , and school broshores . 

And on a thought , some chocolate for Joshua for helping . As Gordon was trying to teach him the whole help thing , and rewarded him for the work . Leting go of his hand to help the check out guy , and pay with his card , and too sigh after . 

The checkout guy ringed up there stuff , and put them in bags and in to the cart . He payed , and after a little bit of , " Oh ? your new here . " And , " How's the town , likening it so far . " 

And yea it Seemed like a close kit community , which was one of the reasons he brought the house to begin with . After exchanging niceites , they left . Gordon taking hold of Joshua's hand again , and walked of of the store to find the car . 

As Jousha pointed to where it was , and the sighed , " Car . " And leading him to it . Gordon letting go , and grabed the smaller , more child sized one for his son to carry .

Finding the chocolate to give him in the car , after they got home . After they put everything away in the car , and opening the door for Joshua . Gordon put the cart back , he was a decent human being thank very much . 

And got in to his car and closed the door and started to make the trek home . 

As they got home at around 5 pm , and he put the groceries up . And after he prosided to try and figure out how to cook some of those frys that had cute smiles on them , and tomato sauce , as a easy dinner . Even if it was a bit basic . he's tired , sue him . 

After dinner , he read to his son when Joshua asked him to . After they had both got ready for bed . Maybe they would go try to walk one of the trails tomorrow . 

He thought to himself after he got joshua to bed , and got in to his own bed .

In the morning after tiredly slamming the alarm , and changing . He went to go make a quick breakfast so like sandwiches , after he was done . He saw Jousha come down in his pjays .

Taking the food and drink with a happy nod in thanks , before eating . Gordon tryed too make small talk with the kid , " so I was thinking , we should go walking on one of the trails . I mean we practically have a park as our back yard , ain't that existing ? ." 

His son trying to sign a happy , " Yes let's go ! . " As he stoped eating to say , but quickly went back to eating . So after they were both done , and his son had changed .

He got them ready . He grabbed a bag and put water and juice . And remembered to grab his phone when he was halfway out the door , and then they were off .

Wanting to walk the main trail , that lead to the more kept up park trails . But going halfway as he would most likely have to carry his son on the way back . 

As they walked the scenic trail , leafs blowing all around , and the sound of nature along with the crunch of old leafs , rocks , and twigs , in there path . His son was about six feet ahead of him right now , as the both of them looked around at there own pace . He was just relaxing , but a shiver of cold ice ran up his spine . 

Like almost something primal , the kind where something in his brain that told him he was in danger , or something was watching him . He felt like they were being watched . The feeling grew as they went on .

His son oblivious to his dad's building panic . After what seemed like half a hour , but was only 5 minutes , he was done . He called his son " hey Jousha ? were heading back now . " 

After a disappointed face . He said , " Let's check the other trail out . " As he tryed to hide his panic . 

And they were off again , they didn't even make it half way though the main trail , before heading back . But they did walk halfway through the other one . Before he had to carry , his son home .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also btw if you find any spelling errors fell free to tell me and I'll fix them i mean one of the hole reasons I write is to get better at it but I'm not perfect and also yes that was a refrance to the slime rancher au on Tumblr


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benry finally shows up yay also like all of this is like some what beta read and proof read so yea also decided to what I wanted this fic to be i got like vague out lines for chapters but gave myself wiggle room to add or take away chapters so

after they got home they talked and he laughed off , the feelings he had in the forest . ten days later . he's at the table reading the news and strolling his phone , as he's applying for jobs at the collage . as hopefully a full time professor , like his past job but he could settle for as a assistant professor . he had dropped off his son at his new school about a hour ago . but hopefully 3 days after school had started , would still give him time to apply for the job . as he signed box's and wrote out his info , he checked the time he had about 5 hours till he needs to pick him up from school . to pass the he time he might go running , or just enjoying the trails . the times after his first walk didn't give him the dread and cold chills , it did the times after . but only after he psyched himself up to go again . when josh was at daycare , or now school . he had only gone walking with him one time after , and only on the other trial . but by himself he would go , but not as fair as he went before . as he got up from the chair Gordon decided yea going for a walk wouldn't be so bad , as he had time to kill . as he went putting his phone in his pocket , and putting on his running shoes and getting his keys . out the back door and dirt walk way to the trail . he went As he walked the long trail , watching birds and the rare squirrel or chipmunk scurry around in the distance . it was nice just to watch as the forest moved around him , Gordon kicked a rock as he went . a one step then a kick , a four step and a kick . as he walked after what felt like 2 hours , he was at the familiar path that connected the path he was on to the park trails . as Gordon turned around to walk back , he looked at one of the more older trails . that mostlikey linked back to the other not grown up path , were the main trail bent to link with the park trails . wanting to see where it lead , and see if there was anything cool like a river that he heard about on line was there as he walked it being careful of the branches and thorns . that over flowed a bit on the trail . picking up a stick on the way , to look out for snakes in the grass . moving it in the grass ahead of him , as he walked on . there was a devide in the shortcut , one of them eather leading to the main trail or a difrenant path . one was more grown up then the other , looking more animal made then human . he looked at his phone it had only been about 10 minutes so he had time to explore , the more uncept trails . as he walked the one , more messy with nature . as it took over the trails path . he put his phone back , and walked on . As he went the forest chirped and clicked from birds and sakadas . as he moved seeing more rocks guding out form the earth as Gordon went on , a tangle of ivy vines got in his face that creeped up a bush . he moved them , and found himself in a large clearing . after walking after what felt like 15 minute , in the middle was a small hill made up of bolders and dirt . as Gordon looked at the rocks he saw something move . the hell he thought as he rubed his glasses of dust form the walk , and looked again there was something large draped almost the hole side of the hill . the thing a grayish blue color , as it moved . 

the right end lifted it's self up to show . a- a person . what . 

the fuck . it groglly looked at him , its eyes widened . as it seemed to reconised that yes , there's a person looking at it .

the things human half looked like it would reach about his sholder , if it was human . it wore a old blue hoddie , and a helmet ? .  
but he could barely tell , as he was trying to figure out what he was looking at .

all the human bits ended at its hips . the long snake ? part of its body , bent to show the once hiden blue stripe runing it's body . and light tan under belly .

as it looked at him with its yellowish orange eyes , stared at him . it opened its mouth in shock , and reviled fangs . but the most intresting part of its mouth was when teal colored , blob like bubbles escaped it's mouth .

a noice came out of its mouth . ' wha ' oh god he was frozen in fear .  
he was a deer caught in the headlights , as him and this creature stared each other down . 

oh god did it just talk ? .as if it broke his trance , he could move again . and he promptly booked it , in the direction of his house . 

oh thank fuck he was in track for highschool and college , or he would be fucked . he just hoped he was faster then it , but he was almost positive he wasn't . as he ran trying not to trip , and hopeing the trail lead him home . 

he could feel the adrenaline pumping , as he ran . his mind only focussing on running . what felt like a entity was only 10 mintutes of him running , a 30 minute trail . 

he felt as his legs burned , as he ran . gordon came upon the main trail , oh thank God he was almost home and safe .  
as he ran faster , motivated by finding the familyer path . 

after runing another 10 mintutes he saw and ran to his house running to the door , almost tripping on the back porch steps .  
As he got to the door , opening and slamming it shut . and locking it .

as he put his back to it , and slid down . holding his face , not caring as he squished his glasses to his face . moving his legs to his chest .

' oh fuck Fuck . FUCK . ' ' what the hell was that thing ! ? . '

gordons voice shook and cracked , as he moved , he used his hands to pull his legs closer to him . he hissed at the burn . as he noticed he could barely breath , and the burns and scatches on his legs and arms form branches and thorns . 

form him running , trying to calm down and breath . as he thought of that thing . oh fuck , was that thing what he felt watching them ? . 

he held his chest with one of his hands , feeling his rapped heart . and the quick breathes he took . as he tryed to take air in , to think that thing was in the same forest as him .

in the same forest as his son . as tryed to calm down and breath . after doing breathing exercises , after he was mostly calm . 

he tryed to move , he hissed at the cuts .he needed to fix that . going to the bath room , on the first floor . 

As he opened the door , to clean his cuts and scraps . Gordon removed the leafs and twigs from his hair , at the sink . after that was done , he bent down to get the first ad and tend to the cuts . 

having to remove his sweats and hoddie , to avoid blood on them . after he was done he splashed water in his face . then he jumped , as his alarm to pick up jousha rang . 

shit he was in a panic for what ? . looking at the time for 30 minutes . he sighed as he went to his room , to change .

into clean clothes , and more appropriate shoes then running shoes . that didn't have dirt and sweat on it . putting them in the dirty laundry , as he went . 

after he changed . he went to pick up Joshua . at the door he looked out the peep hole , seeing nothing and taking a deep breath . 

Gordon went to go to the car . after him and jousha got home , and trying to hide his unease . and the panic attack he had , before he picked him up .

after they had gotten home , and got ready for bed at around 9 pm . and after brushing his teeth , and changing in to his sleep wear . a lose shirt , and some bagy sweat pants .

he got in to bed , and putting his glasses on the nightstand . and laying down to go to sleep , he tryed not to think about what ever creature he saw in the woods . after tossing , and turning . 

he finally got some sleep , and with a Bang . Gordon woke up , he shot out of bed . ' what the fuck was that ' he whispered rubbing his eyes ,and reaching for his glasses . putting them on as he looked at the time .

3.30 pm he groaned as he got up , putting on house slippers . hearing another bang on the right side of the house near the back door . dumb raccoons . 

possoms , or hell a deer . as he walked down the stairs , going through the living room . to get to the back end of the house , to where the back door was to scare what ever was out there .

turning on the old porch light to see some , and opening the door . squinting his eyes at the harsh light , and looking out to the forest . he froze as he saw at the tree line barely were the light reached , was a figure .

it's body silatoed by the light . it's yellow eyes glowed in the dark , as it looked at him . it then spoke ' hey bro , why you leave ? . '

' just wanna talk . ' it looked to wear a hoddie , and a beanie . with a pompom on top , and long sides on eather side of its face . 

with a tuffed of yarn on the ends . oh fuck it talked again . he un forze , and went to slam door and lock it . 

as he did he saw this thing , slither closer yelling a ' hey wait .' with a slam , and his hands shakeing he locked the door . stumbling and falling on his ass as he caught himself with his hands .

he looked at the door , in a panic .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also like this and all my works are susceptible to edits to fix spellings and all that goodness Also pretty much all these chapters will have refrances to eather the hlvrai fandom stuff and fics or half life refrances or just games in general we play weres walldo if yea want


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's them talking most of the games in this I've never played besides youshi story And slither io and so yea I'm not used to doing diologe so it might be a bit wonkey but yea was fun to write the P A N I C parts

oh fuck , it knows were he lives . as he tryed to back up still on the floor trying to get away from what ever this thing was . he stoped as he heard , a creek form it moving it's huge body on to the porch .

' he- hey that's not poggers to um- slam the door on me . ' though the door . he tryed to speak his voice in a panic and stuttering as Gordon spoke . 

' gah , go- Go Away ! ' ' get the fuck out of here , what ever the Fuck you are . ' he yelled eyes looking at the door in fear , he's pretty sure it could break the door lock or not .

but the closed and locked door . gave a false sense of security , and safety . as he stared at the door ' dude I got like pronouns use em , thought you guys finally started ta repect that . '

now he just stared at the door confused , but still terrified . had he finally gone insane ? he was " " talking " " to a snake monster about preferred pronouns . he humored it in his panicked state . 

' oh yea , what's your pronouns then . ' Gordon said rolling his eyes , as he got up , but hoping to convey it in how he spoke . if what ever this thing was could even understand that . 

' oh yea mines he him . and they them . cool right . 

bet yea don't have as many as um- i do . ' he , they ? said through the door proudly . ' Um so what's yours ? only fair for you to tell me yours to . '

he can't believe he's talking to this snake guy ' um mine are he him ? ' as he said . he could almost hear him nood , as they said . ' cool , cool then what's your name then .

I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours . ' ' Mr um feethuman , feetman . ' as they seemed to try to make small talk .

' how do I not know your going to try to like , put a curse on me or something . or steal my soul . ' he said as he put his weight on one foot , and then the other .

as he looked at the door . I mean this creature apparently existed so , what he just asked wasn't so crazy to ask . ' duddddeee I'm not like a witch or somethin , or like what's the word ? a soul sucker . ' 

he said through the door ' I'm a naga . ' ok at least he now knew what this thing was now , a naga . ? acording to him , gordon thinks recalls hearing something like it .

being mentioned in one of his classes back in highschool . when the class was doing research on Grease , and Greek mythology .  
' also I aent like going to hurt you gez , I may just be like a cool sexy naga . 

but I am not like a dick . ' now gordon didint know how a naga could be considered . " " sexy . " " 

but that wasn't the thing he disagred with the most in what he just said . ' how the fuck would i know that . I mean you- you are a snake . '

as he absent mindedly took a step closer to the door . ' Wow dude Not poggers that's so rude , thought you were cool . ' a lip smack he thinks ? he couldn't tell for the door . 

' are you stereotyping me . ? ' ok then , now he's being called out . in efert to defend himself he spoke . 

' i what I don't know ! ? can you blame me ? I mean I just found out nagas exist today , give me a break man . ' Gordon said as he ran a hand though his curly bed head . And waves in a gesture . 

with his other hand stopping when yea , they can't see him . ' names benry . ' i- what did he say . 

gordon let out a ' huh ? ' ' my names benry , there now you like own my soul or what eves you were on about . ' ok so this nagas name was benry . ? now feeling awkward for not telling him his name now , he reluctantly spoke .

' Gordon it's um , my names Gordon Freeman . ' after a pregnant pause . ' ohhh I called it , Gordon ? yea . 

Gordon feetman . ' Gordon looked at the door in confusion I what . ' i- that's not how you say it ! .

it's free-man . ' he heard a huff from the other side of the door . ' naw bro , feetmans got a better ring to it . ' 

sensing that he wasn't going to win this battle , he shut his mouth . ' fine ' he crossed his arms looking away from the door ' heyyy so your going to open your doors nes- I mean house . 

not being a good um- host . ' a pause ' bro . ' ok now Gordon was stumpt , why in the fuck would he open the door . ? 

once again , trying to ignore the fact if he wanted to , this door would not be on it's henges . ' i why - would I open the door , I mean I don't know what would happen or Even what you would Do . ! ' 

Gordon stressed the last part he truely didn't know what this thing was capable of . and he really douted it just " " wanted to talk . " " with out the door , but then finally thought more on . 

if it wanted him dead , he would be dead . so with a loud sigh , that could most likely be heard , form the other side of the door . and a ' fine ' he finally opened the door , his breath stopped once he did . 

seeing them finally with out him completely terrified , gordon could get more of its details in . as he looked at it , half it's body was on the porch and the rest was on the dirt and grass off the porch . it's eyes lit up .

when it saw him open the door , it's orangeith eyes being pushed out in faver of it being more round . then when it was slits , moments ago . and as benry spoke he seemed not to have their top canines the hell . ?

' oh you actually opened the door , sweet . ' Gordon paused once more in thought , as he stared at him eyes wide . just looking at him face to face just confirmed to gordon , yes this is real .

this is actually happening . and no trying to ignore or blame it on lack of sleep , or his eyes playing tricks on him Like he told himself before . he couldn't tell himself that anymore after this point .

' I'm- um ... hello there ' so much for not being scared . and opening the door , raseing his hand a bit . he saw its tail end on the grass , wave a bit like a dog as he spoke . 

' oh , ok so now that were face to face . do you have a PlayStation plus ? or do you play among us . because that's like a really good game bro . ' 

ok yea scratch the maybe being insane bit , he's insane . ' um ... no ? I mean I have a switch , and a d's . or stuff on the computer , or steam . 

not a PlayStation though ' not entirely sure what was going on at this point . and his sleepy brain not helping this much either . benry perked up at the switch d's computer and steam bit , but then looked at him disappointed his tail end even stopped it's slow waging , at the part of him not having PlayStation . 

' wha not cool bro , you need ta- need to get on that . do you at least like play slither io ? or candy crush , that shits um- tight . ' Ok now Gordon knew what candy crush was , you would be hard pressed not to .

form those annoying commercials on Joshuas cartoons , or on the internet . he had even played it . albeit it for one hour , before uninstalling it . 

' ive played candy crush before , not sure how you even know what games are . or even what poggers is though . ' looking at benry , his eyebrows rased questionably at them . 

benry looked at him blankly , before breaking out into laughter . and a manical and crazed laugh . gordon stopped though , once seeing and focusing on the fangs that unhinged form benrys jaw now filling in the missing top two canines .

his mind and thoughts filling with the primal instinct to run and get away , from this beast . as he looked at him he was getting ready to say something to gordon . but stopped once he saw the panic in his eyes and body language . 

as gordon eyes went form his face , to his mouth fangs now pokeing out from his mouth . and back to his face .

' aw , come on man not again . here . ' benry said as he opened his mouth and hummed a bit . 

Gordon saw the blob like bubbles again , this time a blue instead of the teal color he saw him admitting before . and realizing now that they faintly glowed .

he for some reason after the blue lights touched him , started to calm down . they felt some what wet but didn't leave anything behind like water would , and then it would disappear . so fair the blobs didn't have a smell to it .

in till he accidentally inhaled some it smelt like blue Powerade ? . it seemed to turn in to a mist . when he inhaled it , as he wasn't trying to cough any up .

and oh yea it seemed to hit harder if it was ingested or inhaled . then just being on his skin , as he breathed out . none of the blue lights or mist came out , his body seemed to absorb it then . 

as he felt his entire body relax , and limp like fully relaxed how in the fuck . benry closed his mouth , as he looked at him head on . ' ops sorry might of over done it . ' 

they said shrugging at him , Gordon looked at him . amazed by what was left of the now dimming blue lights , floating around them . as most of them had already disappeared in the air . 

' i- what was that . I mean what is this stuff ? . ' Gordon said as he reached for one of the last blue blobs floating near his face .

it staying in his hands for a moment , before poping and disappearing in to the air . ' oh that , that's my sweet voice cool right ? can say all kinds of things with it . or use it to hunt , lame that humans can't use it your species is so nerfed . '

he said as he touched one of them , as it poped and disappeared like the others . Gordon took in this information like a sponge so . " " his sweet voice . " "

can mean things like words ? . ' so um benry ' as he said his name , he looked almost startled to have his name spoke . losing what seemed to be his chill stonner act for a moment .

' what this one mean then ? ' Gordon said as moved his hand in a gesture . ' oh this one ? means to calm down . ' ok so then the teal color he saw before has to mean something to then . 

and could maybe make him feel something like this one did , or at least some sort of feeling or emotion ? . As he looked at him , Gordon finally noticed his eyes taking longer to open the sweet voice not helping . even as the effect started to fade , now long had he even been talking to him ? . 

as Gordon tryed to stay awake . benry noticed it ' yo are you , your tired didn- didn't take a nap ? a- a little sleepy sleep . lame . ' 

Gordon saw as their tail end thumbed on the grown . as he looked at him , he leaned forward with his hands on his hips . Gordon angrily looked at him seriously ? . 

' Well I would be Asleep . if you didn't Bang your body on my House . at like 3 am ! ? . ' he yelled at him , oh god how he wanted to go back sleep .

and forget this ever happened . then his brain stopped , as he realised he yelled at something that could kill him . Gordon mismatched eyes went wide , as he looked at them . 

benrys expression the same , surprised that he yelled at him but changed to a evil smerk his tail curling back and forth as he looked at him , like cat that caught the canary .

' uggg fine , fine . then go to sleep then , don't even wanna stay up with your good pal benry ? . fine I'll guess I'll go then . '

Gordon watched as he slowly slithered back off the porch , looking at him but after he was mostly off it . he turned around , moving in to the forest once he got to the tree line . he turned back to gordon and waved , before moving in to the forest .

Gordon watched as he disappeared in to the dark forest . after he was gone Gordon bent down taking a deep breath , what the hell was that . what just happened ? . 

he looked back to the trail that the naga went down . putting his hand on the door frame , before dropping it to go in the house . as he locked the door , and put his back to the door .  
Ok well that happend . trying to run his hand though his hair to try and calm down , and to go to sleep . as he stopped and droped his hand , and moved to turned off the porch light off .

he jumped when he heard two stomps by the stairs , and looked to the stairs and calmed down . it was just Joshua , how much did he hear ? Joshua looking at him as he sleepy rubbed his eyes . 

as Gordon walked to him , and putting on a forced smile . ' hey kid why you up , you have school tomorow . ' as he put a arm on his sons sholder , as his son weakly grabbed his shirt with one hand as he said .

' door close , saw you ' useing both his hands after he was done . putting back his hand , and making a fist on his shirt . ok gordon eased up letting up a sigh of relief in his head , then he didn't see anything good .

as Gordon took his hand from his shirt , and took his hand and lead him up the stairs and to his room for bed . after putting him to bed , Gordon went to his room to do the same . getting in to bed and seeing he was only out of bed and the whole ordeal only had happened for 40 minutes .

putting his glasses back on the nightstand . as he laid down to go to sleep , and bounced around what had happened in his head and the conversation he had with the naga benrey . after what felt like forever , he actually went to sleep .

life went on , but he was uneasy . each night he would expect to open the door or window and see benry outside looking at him . it was the third day since he last saw benry and he was finally starting to relax . 

he had dropped of his son at daycare , and was relaxing on the couch playing breath of the wild . when he heard a bang on the house , jumbing who in the world would be out here ? as he looked over to the door raising his eyebrow at it . as he got up after he saved and turned off the switch , half way to the door he froze blood running cold .

as he realized he heard that noise before that was benry , he hesitated should he go to open it ? Gordon heard another bang , this time on the door . snapping Gordon out of his thoughts . he decided to go and open the door . 

he went to the door and opened it , seeing benry at the door his tail end about to knock ? on the door no wonder it was loud . benry stopped as he saw him open the door , he was wearing the same thing as last time but this time with the helmet Gordon saw when he first saw him . as he droped his tail to the porch floor . 

' there you , are took you long enough . ' Gordon looked at him his eye twitching ' benry as fair as I know you just got here , and I just Heard you . ' benry looked at him confused ' wha no I've been here for awhile ' he looked at him rubbing his face with one of his hands .

' you know what nevermind , why are you here . ? ' benry then sort of shuffled a bit , and looked at him . ' so you said you had a d's , and steam ? . '

he looked at them raising a brow ' yea I said that like last time a saw you , when you decided to scare the fuck out of me . ' benry put a hand to his mouth trying not to laugh at him , as he seemed to compose him self . ' yea sorry not sorry , but yea soooo you play fortnite ? . ' 

Gordon looked at him again , how did he even know what that is . ' no but I play splattoon and yoshi's story , ' and turning his head for a second and saying under his breath . ' and breath of the wild , if you didn't interrupt me . ' 

benry looked at him blankly ' cool you have botw ? ' saying eatch letter , instead of just breath of the wild . ' maybe if you want you could show me how to play . ' gordon looked at him like he was stupid , he barely knew him . 

much less want him in his house , but Gordon laughed a bit in his head . at the thought of them being confused , because they were bullshiting him about playing games . ' i- no I'm not letting you in my house benry , I'm not even sure you would be able to get in .

and if you did you'd knock shit over or something . ' benry looked at him in disappoint , tail even stopping to lay on the porch before switching to another topic . Like what they were talking about never happend .

' oh do you play megaman , that's a nice game to . not like all that new shit , they totally forgot how to make good megaman games . ' he said with a scoull as he played with his hoddie strings . 

Gordon not knowing much about megaman and the fanbaseses politics , on if the new games were good or not . noded at him , hopeing not to show how confused he was . as they talked about well anything game related , bouncing games Gordon had played .

and benrys opinion on them . in his " " epic gamer opinion . " " and some he apparently played himself . it was time to pick jousha up .

he told benry so , and went in his house not even saying good bye . benry raised his hand and was about to speck , as Gordon closed the door in their face . as he went inside to get his phone and keys , when he opened the door he let out a sigh of relief benry was gone . 

thank God , Gordon still didn't trust to be out in the open with him . as he went to the Chevrolet to pick up his son at daycare , for the day .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh flip that was long yea no for my own sanity most chapters will not be this long besides a few Also our favorite or love of our favs arsonist appears in the next chapter also unrelated but I've been looking for this streamer au post on Tumblr for TWO DAYS and it's driving me insane because I can't find it oh aslo aslo guess what kind of sneky snake ben boi is I want to see if any of you can guess


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here it is again thanks from a friend on Tumblr for being a beta reader for this chapter and listening to me about it aslo this would of came out sooner but life is weird and me geting distracted with stuff

it has been 3 days since when benry had showed up at his door that afternoon , but then benry kept showing up . last night's unwanted vist was at 1 am in the morning , Gordon was tired and sleepy and did chew the naga out a bit on his arrival at such a late hour . but did listen to him talk , but then he had started to ramble about heavenly sword .

even getting excited that there tail waged , betraying there mostly calm face and voice . Gordon even chuckled at bit at him , as he stood by the door . that earns Gordon a ' huh ' in return but that was yesterday , Gordon just hoped he wouldn't come in the night again .

besides that , he had put in a application with the collage and got in . he was exited to get in , and not have to find work else were . he would be starting tomorow as a professor at the collage . 

but for today , he needed to restock the kitchen . before starting his job tomorow . as gordon looked at his shoping list , in his home or normal clothes . 

which was just a old hoddie , and sweats . it was in the afternoon and he needs to pick up the groceries they needed for the house today . then pick up his son from school , even if the naga would show up soon .

he needed food for the house . as he got ready , and putted on his shoes and got in his car to go grocery store . to go pick up the stuff on the list , after about a 40 minute drive he got there . 

and as he pulled in to the small parking lot and parked at the edge of the lot and unbukled himself . he got out and walked to the intrence of the store , grabbing a cart after a hour of shopping he was done . and walked to the checkout .

and talking to the underpaid teenage boy at the checkout , and exchanged small talk and niceties . after Gordon had paid and said goodbye , he put up the cart . and the took the bags , as there wasn't meny things that they needed this time . 

and went out of the store . not needing a cart for the short walk , and him not picking up much food that weighted that much . as he exited the store he saw some old guy at the edge of the parking lot , wearing a light blueish turtle neck . 

and some black pants , making a fire ? . ' the fuck . ' he said under his breath , Gordon unsure if he should wait for the man to leave or go to his car .

as he standed by the intrence , he thought about how he's been around a literal Naga . so this person was less scary , then of what hes been seeing the past two weeks then this guy right now . and he walked to his car , and also this guy . 

trying not to look at him and failing miserably . then The guy spoke ' the fuck you looking at ? . ' he said as he got up from crouching to fix the pit in the way he wanted , his legs cracked a bit as he streched . 

Gordon finally turned to look at him . the man had sharp teeth aswell , he saw as they opened their mouth to him . And of course Gordon tryed to speck , but not knowing what to say .

' um what are you doing there ? . ' he said pointing at the pile of wood , and miccellaneous things . Gordon smacked his face in his mind , seriously Gordon ? .

seriously . why would you ask that . The guy looked at him strangely and then smiled .

and took a lighter from his pants pocket , and lit a piece of card bord and throwed it in . and in a burst of flame , the pile was alight . Gordon jumped a bit as the flame burst upwards quickly , ' Shit ! ' the guy laughed at him . 

did that pile have gasoline in it it must've right ? . ' never seen a fire before ? ' they let out a chuckle , as they played with the lighter . still smileing at him , as they both looked at the what was now a fire pit .

what is wrong with this guy ? . Gordon's sure this is illegal . ' so you just going to stand there , or help me find more stuff to make this pit bigger ? . '

looking at him stranglely , Gordon just gave him a look but before he could say anything he saw a young female casher running out of the store yelling at them . ' im going to call the police , get out of Here ! . ' the guy laughed at her maniacally , and ran from them and the fire to the street .

and ran out of sight . he was taken back by the scene that just played out before him , how the fuck was this grampa running so fast ? . the girl stopped at where he was and yelled , ' and Don't Come Back this time ! . ' as she heaved and held her knees , but stranded up to look at him . 

' were you doing this with him ? . ' as she steped closer to him angry and pointing a finger in to his chest , and narrowing her eyes at him . Gordon was surprised , and waved his hands frantically at her ' I what- no .

I was geting to my car , ' as he turned his head in a gesture to his car . her face changed to a accusing look , to a embarrassed one . ' oh um- sorry sir . '

the girl said , as he looked at her ' So you said he was here before right ? . ' he asked , because he wanted to know what this guys deal was of doing stuff like this in a grocery store parking lot . or more iligael things he doesn't know about , he was always to curious about things . it was one of the reasons he had a PhD after all .

and he was always noisey about things , or that's what his wife would say . he backtracked to this conversation though , ignoring the sad note that sentence left him his thoughts in . she looked at him , and huffed . 

' yea the old guy keeps coming around here and doing this stuff , and it almost never goes out if we try to put it out ourselfs for some reason . ' he nodded at her as they looked at the fire , taking in the warmth of it . he felt awkward now through , as he turned to look at her and pointed behind him . 

after he gently moved the bags to the other arm for a second . ' so im just going to go now . if you dont need me to be a witness for report , for this . ' 

after he said that he moved the bag back to the arm it was on before . she nodded , as she looked at the fire . ' no your fine , the police stoped showing up after the 7th time .

when he wasn't here , and just did a report . ' the guy did this 7 times ? gezz . as he went to his car , and processed to put the bags in the back .

he waved at her as he got in to the drivers side . and left as she was getting a fire extinguisher from the store , she him wave and waved back at him . after he had left , and picked up jousha form school he had drove home . 

when they got home there was no sight of benry , good . as he and Joshua went in to the house after he parked , and gordon had gave his son one of the less heavy bags to carry . and went in side to put up the food .

when they walked to the door though he felt , rather then saw something watching him . he ushered his son to get inside , as calmly as possible . but besides the arsonists , and feeling of being watched .

the day went on as normal , dinner was made and his son was put to bed . as he was just trying to relax and watching reruns of , how it's made . on the couch but then he heard a knock at the front door who in the ? .

as he looked over the couch to the front door . he turned to turn the tv off , and walked to the door . then he heard another knock , this one was louder then before .

as he hurried to the door . there was then a bang , he jumped as he got to the door and opened it . ' What ? ' seeing benry crossing his arms certainly upset , probably at him .

or something to do with him . and tail slamming it's self on the porch . as Gordon watched , storing the information of how his tail was such a good way of telling his mood .

and how it helped with how benry mostly was unexpresve with their face . he thought in his head , even if one half of his brain was saying he didn't want to see him again . and the other half saying that he was in a gold mind of new information , and to talk to him to find out more about his species .

and harshly , saying not him individually . as he got out of his thoughts . gordon was impressed though , about that he listened to him about trying to knock . 

then bang on the house , giving benry a excuse just this once . for them looking so upset . curse his heart , for being so nice . ' what do you want benry . '

benry looked at him and let out some red to tealish green sweet voice , as Gordon looked at him ' I wassss going to hang out with one of my bestest bros . but He wasn't home , when i got here . so I had to Wait for him to come home . '

gordon shifted his weight a bit , at him looking at himself in the way they were . But realised something . ' wait , that was you watching me and my son when we got home !? . 

wasn't it . ' he said , as he pointed at him . as they un folded his arms , gave Gordon a blank look . the tail thumping even stopped , ' huh ? Oh yea I was waiting for your son that's the word right . ' 

Gordon nodded at him to say yes , ' oh yea so I was waiting for them to go inside . so we can hang out yea know ? . ' Gordon took a deap breath , and let it out . 

' ok Fine , we can hang out ' he grited his teeth a bit a the word " " fine . " " ' what do you want to talk about then ? . ' benry moved forward a bit but stopped when Gordon froze . 

stopping where they were , and frowning at him . ' so um , you like magickarp jump ? it's fun . like naming them , cool epic pokemon names . '

he looked at him , he himself had the app and played it when he had time . but still not sure how he knew what that was , But Gordon answered him anyways . ' yea I do , I have a shiny one .

his names gary . ' smileing at them , proud that he had been able to get a shiny . benry nodded at him .

' nice , good name btw feetman . ' Gordon smile droped again with that dump name . and there instance for just saying the letters in abbreviations , Then the word or words .

' soooo we're were you ? you're normally leave later for your son . and what's in those bag things , ' he looked at him . for some reason getting defensive .

' I was getting groceries , yea know food ? . that's what was in the thouse bags . ' they nodded at him , turning their head to the side . 

' oh so that's what those thin bags are for . but why are they in the forest though , and not in someone's home ? . ' Gordon was wandering how to explan people can be assholes to nature , and litter .

And that there not just used for food . ' benry if you see plastic bags in the forest or trails or anything not natural in the forest , that's probably litter . ' moveing his head , and stand up straighter .

as they started to play with his hoddie . ' wha ? Oh um ... ok thats not cool . ' Gordon nodded ' yea it's not . ' 

then Gordon remembered the guy at the store , and decided to tell them about it . since benry seemed to enjoy the happineings of grodons day , and human life in general . ' So I met this old man after I left the store today .

and he was and made a fire in the parking lot , can you believe that ? . ' benry seemed to follow , but got confused at the word parking lot so Gordon elaborated for him . ' a parking lot is a place for cars , the metal thing I leave in . '

benry looked to his car in the drive way , and back to him . ' ok , but like why is it such a big deal to make a fire in a parking lot . it's just like , fire . 

I don't think there's any dry trees in a parking lot . if it s like a roud , feetman . ' they said , questioning him . 

Gordon rubbed his face . he knew he wasn't human , but still you would think fire almost anywhere was a bad idea . even more so if what he knew of the naga , and them seeming to live exlusvely in this forest was true . 

' benry , fires are not supposed to be in a parking lot . or any where Near cars . It's illegal to do that in a parking lot . '

' what exactly is a " " illegal " " then , grod . ' and another nickname , just great . at least it was better then feetman .

but as for the illegal bit , Gordon didn't want to get in to what is or isn't illegal with the naga . not right now . as he tryed to ignore the right now bit , his brain trying to tell him benry's company was at the very least interesting to be in .

' I am not getting in to what's illegal with you right now , maybe later . ' benry caught the the alluding to another time to talk , and grined a shit eating grin at Gordon's slip up . but the conversation had been left on a sour note , as he look at him .

' well um , I need to get ready for bed for tonight ok benry ? . ' as he crossed his arms . ' huh ? oh yea , you and your species obsession with sleeping at night . '

Gordon looked at him werid , for what he just said . ' yeaaa ... that . ' giveing them a look , and going to close the door . 

but he looked back at him . ' oh and benry . ' the naga looking up from playing with the a loose string on his hoddie , to his face . 

' yea feetman ' he grimaced a bit at " " feetman . " " but contunued , ' thanks for listening to me . ' as gordon talked with his hands . 

' yea know , about knocking . ' the naga gave a confused face , but slowly grined at him . as he realised Gordon was complementing them . 

and showing his fangs more , Gordon tryed to ignore the fangs . for the happy thumping of the tail . and closed the door .

after he closed it , he let out a breath as he relocked the door . and went to get ready for the big day tomorrow . as he would need his energy to deal with a bunch of grumpy , young adults .

it's been a week since benry showed up at his door , on that afternoon . and he just kept showing up . either after he droped his son off or in the middle of the night .

no matter what Gordon told them to not come to his house , at like 1 am in the fucking morning . and at least if he kept showing up to do it after his son was gone . mostly because Gordon didn't want his son around the naga .

but later as they talked he had told him about his job , and what a job even was . after he had came home with Joshua , and after he was asleep . for them to bang on the house , to wake him up .

it thankfully was a Thursday for the first day he worked , and not a Monday for a closer weekend . and to not have even more tired and unhappy collage kids , because it was Monday . but today was the last day for the weekend , before Gordon would have a full week to work .

he was just glad he got alot of coffee , the miracle drink that got him through college and his old job . he was never a morning person ok . he had dropped of jousha at a daycare for the day , a hour ago .

and even if his son was five , he needed to stop relying on daycares but he was a single parent and didn't know anyone here . well scratch that , he did know someone but they weren't human . and he didn't really trust them with his kid , much less on there own while he was out .

But he knew soon he would have to get a babysitter , and at this rate fast . as he took a drink and typed on his work computer , for the assignments for the week and graded last week's turned in assignments . he then heard a knock on the front door . 

looking up from the computer , to the door . from the kitchen as he grimaced at it , Gordon by now knew who that was . as he shut the computer , and walked to the front door . 

getting another knock , he opened the door slowly . as he once again saw the naga this time in the kinted hat , instead of the helmet he seemed to wear sometimes . when Gordon had seen him .

' hey benry . ' he was being drained just by looking at him . much less the sheer craziness and disjointed conversation they were known to have with him , by now .

' hey . ' as they gave raised their hand and droped it , and a nod . their fangs this time hidden , which was werid because after the first time he saw them .

benry seemed to stop tucking them away and let them be . not this time though , it seemed . ' so , you said you had a switch right ? . ' 

Gordon did not like , what that could mean .  
and he was pretty sure he knew were this was going . ' um , yes I do . 

why ? . ' not meaning to say the last bit so harshly , as he stood by the door . benry blew some of the calming sweet voice at him , well it sort of leaked out of his mostly closed mouth . 

Gordon trying to wave it away , to not get a full dose of the calming bubbles . ' hey wait- ' to late , he some got in to his mouth . great , just great .

as he felt it seep in to his very being . benry shuffled around . ' can you like show me ? I heard there was like , this new animal crossing update . 

wanna see if feetman's got it . ' Gordon looked at him like he was crazy , beacuse at this point they most likely are . grodon looked at him , as small light yellows blobs floted up to the almost now entirely gone blue colored ones .

as they gave him a hopeful look , gordon sighed fine . if they wanted in then fine , he hadn't killed him yet . so he would allow them in , even if they could get in the house if they really wanted to .

' yea i got it . Jesus , just get in here . ' as he steped to the side .

and walked to the coutch , not sure if it was beacuse of the face benry gave him . or the liquid calm the fuck down he ingested or both . at least jousha wasn't home .

' awwww yes , you won't regret this . ' as he heard the naga scramble inside , he turned to him as he got to the couch and picked up the switch . from where it was on the tv stand .

' I already do , and don't break shit . ' as he sat down , switch in his lap . and watched as the naga looked around . 

after they had gotten there massively long body inside , and had closed the door with there tail after two attempts . Gordon finally geting a better refrance for how big he actually was , now that he was in his home . even if he was having to coil on top of him self , to not take up half the house .

as they moved over to him slithering , Gordon was on one side of the couch farthest away from the front door . as benry seemed to try to figure out how to sit on the couch , but then he realised something . ' wait you used that sweet voice on purpose .

so id let you in didn't you ! ? . ' benry looked up from his stare down with the couch , to him . ' wha , no I didn't . 

so uh , um how do I sit on this . ' pointing at the couch . Gordon looked at him , ' actually I don't know . ' 

he expected the quick change of subject , at this point . as it was expeced with talking with the naga . ' um , I don't know . 

how about you sit kinda like I am , but with the rest of your body out . i don't know how comfortable that would be . or just sit on on your snake parts , or something . '

as he grestured to himself , then to benry and then to the couch . The naga looked at him , then to the couch . and shrugged his shoulders , in such a human way . 

gordon was a little shocked at the such human action . when the naga seemed to not know of , or want to do so meny other human quirks . as they went to maneuver themselfs to sit with there back to the cushion , and the rest of there body .

mostly on his side of the couch , tail end wrapped around the upper part of his snake half . like in the way of how people put there hands in the lap , as they melted in to the soft cushions . with a happy smile , as they looked at the ceiling . 

and turned to him , with a relaxed face . ' how have I never been in one of these ? . ' as they stretched out , still looking like a sleepy cat rolling on the floor .

Gordon smiled at his doopy face , as he let out light yellows to bright yellows . as he watched them float around in the air . ' you seem to being to enjoy that . '

amusement in his voice , as he then looked down to turn on the switch . he felt benry jump , as he got out of his comfortble daze . when he spoke .

' huh , what ? oh yourrr um . ' Gordon looked at him ' I'm turning on the switch . ' benry nodded at him .

' oh right , turning on the switch . ' as Gordon showed him the screen , but still keeping his distance . as benry looked at the screen , at the little person standing in the middle of the screen .

' Ok so this animal crossing , and this is my village and my villagers . ' benry nodded as Gordon put the game in his lap . benry leaning over from were he was , to look at the screen .

as he tryed not to freak out , because he was to close so he just focused on the game . after he had shown him his museum and house , but as he was getting bord of just showing him his island . but then Gordon got a idea , as he saved and exited the game .

Gordon heard them make a confused noise , ' so what name do you want ? . ' as he went to make a account . ' wha , what do you mean ? . '

Gordon looked from account maker to him raising his brow . ' a name benry , I need a name to make a account for you . ' you could see the exict momemt of realization on benry on face , watching as they smiled and stuttered .

in amazement , and not expecting him to say that . ' um , I um . benry . 

benry's fine . ' as gordon looked back down to put his name in . after all the account stuff was done and guessing his age , after he had got a ' I'm a adult . ' 

from them , and finally after what felt like forever . it was all set up as gordon showed him the controls , he handed it to him there hands touching . as it was past over to them , they made a strange hiss like noise . 

and a nervous small smile , not expecting to be touched . they smiled more though when it was handed to them and now in there lap . their eyes being almost filed with black , as gordon saw their tail twist and twirl in a happy motion on his lap .

he watched the naga , trying to figure out everything on the console . surprisingly doing well . besides having some trouble with his finger nails , claws ? with using the controls .

Gordon watched as he played , benry was skiping the talking bits and doing things by trial and error . weird but ok . he looked at the time on the switch , as he watched them play and control the little character .

and was made to eat a apple . gordon turned to the kitchen , and back to benry . ' hey benry I'm going to make some food , ok so I'll be in the kitchen . ' 

he said , confident at this point he could be left some what alone . for half a hour . as he got up they looked at him werid , but nodded .

' sure bro , got to go to your kitchen ? . ' as they looked back down , and even there oh ... forked tongue poked out as they focused on the game . ' oh , and benry ? .'

they looked up at him , getting a little annoyed at having to move there head back and forth so much . as gordon was at the border to the living room and kitchen , talking to him . he then realised that the bush of their hands , was the first time he had any physical contact with them .

as he tryed to ignore the instinctual panic of touching the naga . or something that souldnt exist . ' don't break my shit , ok . '

they grined at him ' sure . iy iy , feetman . ' Gordon groaned at the nickname , but went to make lunch ? or dinner . 

he didn't know , as he went to grab the Mac and cheese . and the stuff to make it , from the cabinets and the fridge . as he listened to , and looked from the open door way from the kitchen and living room .

every now and then , to see benry playing the game in the other room . and to make sure he wasn't breaking anything , as he boiled the pasta and drained it , and added the cheeses . he was moving side to side , still checking on him by looking out from the open door way to the liveing room .

and they were looking at him , tongue flicking out every now and then and eyes dilated . thats ... creepy . as he went back to try and ignore the stareing . 

to what he was doing after a minute the drone of the game was back . making a surprisingly calm atmosphere now , it was nice . as he plated the food , and put some in the fridge for later for his son .

he walked in to the living room , they went back to looking at him after he noticed him coming back with food . looking at the other plate and water in confusesion . and back to him . 

as Gordon sat down next to him , putting one of them on the coffee table . he looked at him , and for some reason feeling nervous . what if he can't eat human food , what if he's allergic ? . he pushed the worries down ' ok so , I don't know if you can eat this but um . '

he paused benry put down the console , ok so they figured out how to turn it off . ' it feels wrong to eat in front of you , and you having no food . so here . ' 

as he pointed at the food and water they looked at him werid . but something clicked and there face lit up at being given the food , putting it in their their lap and moving his tail to the ground to make room . and grabbing the water and looking back to him . 

' thanks bro ' Gordon nodded at him , and went to eat . but watched them struggle with the water lid , after about ten seconds they got ready to bite it . he was about to say something about opening it for him . 

but he bit in to it , fangs out to puncture it and after licking drinking ? it from one of the holes in the bottle . they took their drink , and and as Gordon took a bite of his own food . he watched him try to eat and looked at the food and utensils , but then tried to grab it with his hands . 

as panically Gordon reached out to stop them . ' Wait ! Stop . you'll burn yourself , use the fork . ' 

grabbing his arm to stop him , as he frantically looked at him . they jumped a bit at being grabbed , looking like a spooked cat and at him surprised . he quicky retracted his hand , ' shit sorry benry . '

they calmed down , and relexed at that . ' Fineee , I'll use a fork . ' as they took the fork . 

and tried to mimic how Gordon was eating , stabing it in to the food . the plate made a srill noise before they were stuffing it in their mouth , after they did there eyes filled in more with black as they closed their eyes . as his tail thumped happly on the floor , i mean benry even mouned ! ? .

Gordon didn't think packaged Mac and cheese was that good but- , oh . he probably never ate something like this , or much less warm . he watched as they took another bite , as they tried to saver it but also eat more of it quickly .

he took that as the obvious answer . as him and benry ate in relitve silence . letting the information that yea , they wouldn't know most if not all human things . 

but then how would they know the things they did ? . but of course they broke the silence , before Gordon could ponder more on his thoughts . they took a drink as they looked at the food . 

and spoke . ' you know , again thanks for um . giving me this . ' as they poked at their food with their fork , Gordon looked at him questionably .

and they turned to him . quirking a eyebrow at him because hadn't said anything yet . but they stopped pokeing at the food , thats good right ? .

he reached out , and they watched the arm as he patted them on the sholder . ok good , they didn't flinch . gordon didn't have a reason for why he thought that was a good thing .

' your um , wellcome . ' he said as he withdralled his hand , and went back to eating . they looked at him weird . 

but gave a small smile after that , they both went back to eating . after they were done , gordon collected the trash and dishes and they were put in the place to be cleaned or throwed away . after , Gordon had shown them he had Mario cart .

and they played after suggesting it , that they together . the first few were to show him how to play , and grodon had won those times . but after the 3rd time they had started to win . and was quickly becoming a challenge to win against . 

they played till it was time to pick his son up , as he checked the time every now and then . till it was time to pick his son up . ' shit you got to go . '

as Gordon put down the controller they turned to him . ' huh ? what , why ? . ' puting their own down , as they watched as Gordon pick up the other controller and put the controllers back to charge .

' I have to pick my son up ? dude . ' as he got up , and placing the switch on its on place on the tv stand . and walked to get his phone from the kitchen , and keys as he hurried to the door .

they let out a ' ugh , fineee . ' watching as they tryed to get up from the couch . after two failed attempts , they opted to roll on to the floor and get up that way .

as Gordon tryed to hide the fact he was laughing . as they unwound themselfs from were there cloils were some what roped around the couch , and slithered over crossing there arms and pouting at him . ' Oh har , har . ' 

as they opened the door . ok so they know how to do that , good to know . he watched them slither out being careful to avoid nicking himself on the door , and or frame .

as they went down the porch stairs , and in to the yard . gordon went to close the door , but looked at his phone and whispered as he looked at the time . ' Shit , I don't have time to wait for them to leave . ' 

under his breath , as he hesitantly walked out of his house and closed the door . for some reason uneasy , even though they were just in his house . but at least the house was more closed in , and they had shown they had trouble moving around with out breaking things .

the house was Gordon's domain , and this was clearly his . they eyed him as he left the porch and walked to his car . they were at the tree line by now , he looked at them .

head on , over the hood of his car . once he got to his car he tryed to smile , and raised his hand at them . in a friendly gesture , on reflex . 

they smiled back , through , of what Gordon guessed not as nervous as the one he wore . and waved as back . and went in to the forest , he watched intill to the point he couldn't see him anymore .

and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding , as he got in the car and closed the door . as he went to go do what he told them he'd do . as he started the car , and went to go pick his son up .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it's done this was long like the other one was 17000 on what I use this ones is almost 30000 I know that might not sound crazy to some of you but it is for me also I'm happy with this chapter mostly


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so a warning this chapter has blood and detailed a description of killing a animal and skinning one also the whole wife thing is talked about in this other then that it's fine I think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took 3 whole mouths to get done but it's done so I hope you injoy it this was also not beta read so back to me learning how

it was now the next day , after he had let them in to his home . unsure when they would drop by , and not if . it had pretty much became routine to Gordon at this point , to talk to Benry when they dropped by to talk to him .

about video games , or asking questions about human things they had heard . from where though he didnt know , but he still gave them a answer . he was getting ready for a long walk , finally after being so busy with his new job and his son which he had dropped off at daycare 30 minutes ago .

it had been awhile , since when he had first saw Benry in those woods two weeks ago . and of what happened yesterday . he had made progress in not being so terrified of them , in comparison to from when he first saw them .

and getting to see more of their more friendly side , past the bullshit they seemed to spat constantly . as Gordon got to the door , grabing his keys and phone . and opened the door .

to be meet with the naga about to knock . " oh fu- " as he quickly went to hold his chest , feeling it almost hammer out of his chest as he leaned over . " hey gordos , ... you ok ? .

not going to die on me , are you . " he looked up at him " Jesus fuck , Benry you almost gave me a heart attack ! ? . " as his other hand stopped scrambling to hold on to something , that being the door frame .

they let out some blue sweet voice , to help calm him down . " no , none of that sweet voice stuff . just , let me calm down . " 

as he talked with his other hand , now free from holding the door frame . " chill dude , just came by to ask if you want to hang out at my nes- home . my home ? . "

Gordon had finally calmed down his heart enough , to catch what they tryed to cover up in their wording . a nest ? so thats what his species called their home , or it was a benry thing . he was just getting used to being in the same area as them , in his own home .

and the two minutes out in the open with them yesterday . or , oh ... they were doing the same thing he did for them yesterday for him . " so like , you coming or what ? . "

they motioned behind themselfs and gave him a look . " I . yea , I'm coming . "

they smiled for a second at that , and was surprised at his answer to the point some small bits of teal escaped his lips . surprised that gordon would say yes to going with them . but quickly went back to their poker face , and moved down the poch and in to the grass .

he's really doing this ? , he's really going out in the fucking woods with them . to most likely were he first saw them in that clearing weeks ago , he closed the door now wishing he had brung a weapon just in case . the parts that still didnt trust Benry told him .

telling him about his very not clawed nails , and hands . they turned to check to see if Gordon was actually following , to see Gordon was and contunued on one of the alternative paths . and not the main one .

great , just great . but against his better judgement he followed them , as they effortlessly moved around in the over grown trail and over the uneven and Rocky parts of the trail . and him being a ways behind them , by the end of their tail .

this was the trail that he ran from them on , but of course he didn't remember it well from him booking it to get home and out of the woods . now look at him , following the very thing he was running from . " heh , now look at me . " 

he mumbled to himself , they stopped and turned there human body to look at him . " huh ? , what did you say . " fuck he heard him .

" nothing , nothing dude . " they shrugged and carried on . " Gordon feetman talking to himself , and not Benny his friend . "

aaand there was that nickname again . he walked a bit closer to talk to them though , it felt werid to be 15 feet away and have a conversation . even if his brain , said it would be safer to be farther away from them .

even , even if they never shown aggression to him . maybe , maybe he should try to get to know them more like yesterday . and take another risk .

yea he can do that . he speed walked to be more next to them , they eyed him but continued to weave thought the trail . moving tree limbs and ivy out of the way for them both .

" were almost there btw . " as they said the letters out loud , Gordon nodded to him distracted with looking up ahead to not trip on tree roots . but then Benry spend up , lowering there body more to the ground to slither faster .

fuck he's fast , and it looks like their not even trying . it dawned on him more and confirmed that yes . they were letting him get away from them , that day .

he sort of jogged to catch up to them , for the trail to open up to that clearing . they were waiting for him " gordan slowman finally , shows up . " teasing him as they moved over to the rocks , and climbing half way up the pile of bolders . 

then ducking in to one of the crevices on the left of Gordon , and popping out with their beanie and not the helmet they wore before . and putting something in his pocket hoddie . as Gordon watched them , he walked more in to the clearing and walked over to the bolders .

Benry expertly moved down to the dirt , and went back to full height . " so welcome to my little home so , oh . so don't stick your hands in the little caves , stuff likes to live in there .

Other then that , your good . " ok he wasn't going to anyways so . " i- ok then got it .

so um , what now . " as he leaned against the rocks watching as they moved over to him , and leaned there back to the bolders as they coiled over themselfs . and geting comfy . 

as they sat down , or the closest way they would be able to compared to a human . sliding down the rock , and patted the dirt next to them . Gordon stared at him , and they looked up to him .

" well sit ? , I don't have a ' couch ' so . " he sat down at that , feeling bad at the statement . and crisscrossed his legs . 

" No , no . it's fine , really . " they let out violet to fire orange sweet voice at that ,  
But looked down to fumble with their hoddie pocket to pull out a phone .

what , were did they even get that ? . " were did you even , how ! ? . " motioning to the phone in there hand , as they lifted it up in the air to show it to him . 

" oh this ? , found it in the woods . someone like , dropped it so yea know finders keepers . " as they looked down to turn on the phone . 

" wait , wait . is that why you know what a video game is , how- how is it even charged ! ? . " in disbelief that he could have found a phone . 

as his hands moved rapidly , as he talked with his hands . " fuck if I know , I leave it on a rock it charges . now , look at all these cat pictures I have on neko atsu and memes I have on here . " 

what are even the chances of finding a phone that doesn't have a password , and was solar powered ? . but before he could voice his thoughts . he was quickly shown posing snakes with drawn on arms . 

what was he was even looking at ? . he was about to ask , but then he heard something in the direction of one of the forest trails . he jurked his head at the noise to see if he could hear it again .

what the fuck was that ? . that's when he heard a dog bark , and then a very large goldon retriever runing for them . oh fuck .

oh no fuck , that means there's someone else out here . " shit , Benry hide ! . " expecting them to go hide , but only to watch as benry pocketed his phone calmly . 

didn't he know people aren't supposed to know he exists ! , wait nevermind then . because he's about to get Caught ! . And not by him this time . 

" naw , dude it's fine . " and then getting promptly jumped by the large dog , after puting his phone in his pocket just in time . gordon was about to help them get the dog off .

just to see the dog was licking him in the face and hands , as they weakly pushed the large dog away . " hey , pssst stop tha- that uh um tickles . " Benry to then gently push off the dog , all the while him laughing .

that's ... the first time he's seen him laugh , like where it meets his eyes . fuck , Gordon don't get distracted . you need to get the both of you out of here .

watching as Benry just got licked on their hands and arms again , before they pushed the very large dog away finally . as he patted them with his tail that was now on the dogs back , and petted them . their collar jingling all the while .

in its excitement . but then they got off of Benry and their coils , to sit in front of them both waging there tail happily . ok yea , this dog was not wild it had a owner . 

but why the hell was it not terrified of Benry ? . he was about to try to get Benry to hide again , as he got up . but froze when he heard walking .

he turned to the noise , ready to try and defend what ever was happening . or try to explan some how as to why their was a 40 foot long snake person next to him . to then see a very tall man , with bright yellow eyes .

in jeans a yellow shirt , and with a thin orange jacket . with pins on it , but he couldn't see from what they were from here . come out of the woods and in to the clearing , looking for there dog . 

they spotted them immediately , of course great . and were surprised by them . and for sure almost definitely Benry , and not him .

for sure . Gordon was ready to hear him scream , or run . but they just smiled , at them but eyeing Him , Gordon warily .

and not Benry , for some reason . " hey , there you two are . " the dog turned to them and got up and go over to him , to sit down next to him .

after the man stood in place in front of them both , where the dog once was . petting the goldon retriever , as it happily looked at its owner and back to them . why the Fuck . 

wasn't Benry frecking out ? ! .  
why was he the only one noticing how strange this was ? . the guy gave him a look , like he was the strange one here .

like he was the one out of place . Gordon watched in his peripheral Benry geting up to stand or his equivalent of it , and put his hands in pockets after giveing a small wave to the man . " yo what up , didn't know you were coming over today . " 

ok ? what was even going on . Gordon was at a loss . Benry sounded like they knew this guy but how could that , how ? . 

he was in the dark with this like with most things involving them . " oh I just thought I drop by you know , and um who's this Benry ? was this who you were talking about ? . " Benry hid their face in his hoddie at that , trying to and hide the blush and embarsment on his face .

only their eyes were still visable . but when they talked it was muffled by the hoddie . that they had burrowed his face in to .

" not cool bro , don't tell my secrets . not pog . " as Gordon looked back over to new person , for them then just to be fiddling with his hands nervously .

ok so , Gordon needs to know what's going on . and now . " ok , what is going on . who are you ? . 

why is this dog the size of a bear . and why are you not frecking out ! . " they both turned to him , at the little freck out he just had . 

Benry was mostly indifferent , but the man gave him a a somewhat worryed look . before going back to his chipper posture ." oh um well you see me and Benry here are best friends ! .

and I come by to visit alot since I work at the park , and live in town . and the- they can't really vist , yea know . " he paused for a second , before realizing something and quickly added .

" you um were uh Gordon freeman right ? . my names Tommy and shes Sunkist , she's the perfect dog . " patting the dogs head to enforce it . 

as she barked happy at the attention . God he was getting even more stressed by the second . the guy didn't seem to be bad though , but sill .

Benry looked over to him with a smug look " told you he was ok , he's um ... " stopping himself . before to look over to Tommy for something , where they could continue . they nodded , quietly encouraging them .

" he's like me . or well what was it ? something like one forth , or one third ? . " Gordon was at a loss , ok he's what ? .

" ok your what ? did I hear that right . " that couldn't of meant what he thought it did no it couldn't have . he was talking about else , something they both liked right ? . 

" one forth Benry . But yes Mr Freeman I'm like my friend Benry here . " to show this , Tommy took a piece of cloth from his pockets to rub it on his face .

watching as his skin tones counselor to come off . and reveal yellow sunrise scales , scattered around his cheeks like freckles . much like what Benry had on their own face .

but his being grayish blue , to match some of their scales on there snake half . Gordon was dumb founded . " wait so there's more of you around here ? I thought Benry was the only one around here .

or why talk to me ? , and not like his own kind . " Benry huffed and crossed their arms , tail to thumping on the dirt . " you ever think that I like to mess with humans ? , I'm so hurt feetman . "

ok he so That's why , he's a pain in his ass about almost everything . " so That's why You make it your mission , to come to my house . at werid fucking hours , to just mess with me ! ? . 

Benry grined and flashing their fangs in the process at him . stopping though when Sunkist jumped them , softly head butting him and and slobbering on them . as they sensed the tention . 

Gordon accidentally giggled a bit at that . watching as they tryed to push away the very large dog away with out hurting her . " uhm , good girl Sunkist ! .

So , yes ? as I was saying I'm a naga like Benry here . or well a hybrid , but all I have are some scales . oh ! and my eyes glow in the dark two , like- like a cats . 

other then that I'm all human . " Gordon's thoughts spinned . ok so exactly how meny nagas , or now well hybrids were out there ? . 

did they have there own language and society some where ? . I mean they could speck the human laugngue , or at least English . but was it just vocal . 

because Benry did not seem to be able to read , but he wasn't sure what they knew actually . and if Tommy did work at the black mesa parks , then they definitely knew more about humans . or was he just raised as one ? and did that mean Benry was more the wild veration .

or a pure blooded naga , when Tommy was a hybrid . and then how meny are there even around here ? . he got enough focus to ask , then focus on the thoughts rapidly running in his head . 

" so Tommy how meny of you am I expected to meet . since Benry here never told me , there were more of his species around . " as he narrowed his eyes at him , and he gritted his teeth at them . 

only for them to stick their forked tongue out at him , and slither away to play with sunkist . with being chased , and chasing . for him to catch her , getting licked on the hands as he petted her head .

to then do it over again . him and Tommy getting distracted to watching them play , instead of trying to talk to each other . he looked back to Tommy though , when he cleared his throat .

" you know , he's been wanting you to meet me . " Gordon quirked a brow at him . " really ? and not because I seem fun to anoy ? . " 

Tommy worryed his lip , but shaked his head in a no . " you know Mr Freeman it's really important if a naga let's you near or around their home , it- it's a big sign of trust . Benry um , he considers you a friend ? . "

that was , he considered him a friend ? . turning though when Tommy looked over to were they were , and they both looked at Benry and Sunkist . him now laying on his back coils half hazeredly around him .

and Sunkist laying on his chest , as he absent mindedly petted her . both letting out light yellow to bright yellows , but Sunkist's looking more watered down and smaller . wait , the dog can do it to ! ? .

pushing back the warmth that bubbled up , to have someone consider him a friend . from seeing a dog , use the sweet voice . what in the ? as if Tommy read his mind , he answered his confusion . 

" oh um I made her at my home lab , so she's like me . so she can use it to , but she's uh also immortal . so she can live forever and longer then me , so she's perfect . " 

ok that was not what he was expecting . but sure at this point . " ok but like how meny animals or things , can even use the sweet voice . " 

he looked back to him . " oh um just nagas ? , and hybrids . Sunkist here is just a um special case , because I made her . "

and then getting run up apon by said dog , like she knew she was being talked about . licking his hands , and her tail going wildly in joy . as Benry slithered up covered in goldon dog hair . 

noticable by their dark blue hoddie . and saliva from kisses on their hands and face , by the dog . " yo are you done with your , " as they waved there hand in a circle motion . 

" science talk . " and yep they joined back in to the conversation , when he was geting answers Benry refused or didn't want to tell . " um , no Benry but if you could asnse- " they got closer to them both at that , and finally stoped after being satisfied with how close they were .

enough to make Gordon uneasy at the closeness , even if it was still a repectable distance . " naw . " before backing up to continue what they were saying .

" now have you heard of Irate gamer . they got some sick reviews . " there was the random pop up questions about things they seemed to like , or was interested in again . 

But he was a little annoyed at them for dodging questions again , about his species . " no Benry , I have Not seen it . " Tommy shuffling forward a bit , and added .

" I've seen it mr freeman ! , Benry shows me them sometimes . " and smileing . ok yep so they also showed Tommy stuff to . 

if by what him and Benry were doing , before Tommy found them in the clearing . Tommy took a glance at the sky , and looked at Sunkist before looking back to them both . " well , I need to get back to my shift .

oh um what's your contact , so we can talk Dr Freeman ? . " he said as he diged in to his pockets for his phone , and glancing up for Gordon to do the same . " yea ok .

wait just a- , let me ge- here you go . " getting his phone out to hand it to Tommy awkwardly . Benry just watched the extrange in silence , as Tommy put in the number for him .

and handed it back to him . " here yea go , So see you guys soon ! . " waveing as they walked back though the trail , they both came from . 

Gordon watched as they left . putting his phone in back in his pocket , before finally Benry broke the silence . " so yea , are you going to give me your number now to ? .

want me to uh , pick you up like one of those Rom com's things gaydon . that's a bit gay there buddy . " he almost shaped his neck to look at him , and he choked on the air . 

they said what ! ? . " I'm sorry what ! ? , i- no ! no I do not dude im not gay . what ? . "

God he was so confused , and what was worse was he could feel the heat of embarrassment grow on his face . and he barely registered , there tail had stopped swishing in the air in enjoyment . to gently fall to the ground . 

Benry almost seemed disappointed , but that wasn't it surely . but for some reason he still clarified for them . " I'm bi , just ugh here fine . "

reaching out expectantly for their phone to put in his contact number . their tail swushed back to life , surprised again by him playing in to the teasing and actually listing to him Gordon thinks . and the grin covered Benry's face as they took out his phone .

" oh Gordon biman actually wants my number , haha sweet . " handing the phone to him . Gordon putting the contact in as quickly as possible , so his face would calm down .

ignoring the photo of rainbow lights in the night sky , that they had for the backgound . to put in the numbers . " how do you even have a number and a working one ? . " 

before giving back Benry his phone as he pocketed it , watching as their tail betrayed them again as it curled with having his phone back . then looking back to him to answer . " eh , Tommy pays for it . 

because he kept getting calls from this guy , to stop callin . so I have my own phone because of that , or something like that . " ok so he wasn't lying , about finding ' his ' ' phone ' in the woods . 

" are you happy now ? , you have my number now . so now you don't have to scare the shit out of me when I try to leave the house . " wait , fuck . 

what time was it ? . looking down at his phone that was still in his hand , to check the time . to see he was late to pick Jousha up .

" I uh , fuck I got to go Benry . see you ! . " walking backwords to talk to them , catching the tiny smile Benry had , had dropped .

in time , as Gordon turned around to speed walk back home . before Benry could say anything . after he was out of sight he thinks he to started to jog . 

through the forest . he hopes they didn't mind him being late . finally seeing his house from the woods . 

he slowed down after he entered the backyard , to walk around to the front of the house . and , for him to catch his breath . as he walked quickly again , to get in his car .

as he had no time to go in to the house and change in to something that wasn't sweats , a tank top and jacket . geting in , and he drove out of his drive way to head in to town . passing by what seemed like endless trees , as the closest neighbor was around 3 or 4 miles away .

as he carryed on the road that cut though the sea of trees , he pasted by the intrence of the park . looking over for a second , to the path leading in to the entrance . before he turned back to the road , and drove on till he ended up in town after 30 minutes . 

slowing down to weave though trafic , and back streets to get to the little daycare at the edge of town . as he arrived , Gordon parked in the small parking lot of the daycare and got out . walking on concrete that had long over due need of replacing , at least it didn't have big pieces of it broken and just cracks .

to go up the wooden steps to the door and knocked . to then hear the thumps steps approaching the door , and a shadow behind the doors glass windows . open for a tired middle aged woman to open the door . 

she smiled as she recognised him . " hey Clare . sorry I was- " stoping as Jousha heared him from the play mat in the main area he was playing on , to get up and run to him . 

he saw him ,and he bent down to catch him . and Gordon got the full force of a 5 year olds weight , running . to pick him up , before holding him mostly on his hip . 

and asked him how it had went . " hey buddy , did you have a good time ? . " he asked as he held him where he could sign easily , and happily did so for him .

" yes , I did . " he said proudly , he nodded to him . and Gordon looked back to Clare , she had a soft smile on her face . 

before giveing Grodon the report of what his son had done today , while he wasn't there . " oh so Jousha here , had some juice apple slices and we did some coloring . but Gordon your almost never late ? , what happened . "

concern on her face , as she looked at him . fuck he needs to lie . " just lost track of time when I was running , so I didn't get to chance to change when I got home . " 

ok that's believable right ? I mean it wasn't even a lie . as he put his son down , for him to get his backpack . she nodded at him in understanding .

" oh , well we all do at some point . " she laughed " but get some rest , ok Gordon ? take care of yourself . " she stoped with her worrying , as his son came back in to ear shot with his backpack on .

and reached for his hand , and he took it . " well , see you Clare . tomorrow or Saturday . bye . " 

jousha waved at her with his other hand , and signing a quick . " bye ! . " to her and smiling up at her .

she smiled back . " bye bye jousha , I'll see you tomorow or Saturday ok . " as she bent down a little bit to talk to him , and got back up to wave . 

as the both of them walked to the car . he helped his son get in , after he was done getting the buckled he went over to the drivers side and got in himself . after he got in and closed the door .

he sighed , and looked at his son in the back seat playing with one of the horse toys he kept in the car . Jousua noticed him looking at him looking up from his toy at him and he smiled , Gordon smiled back to him . before turning back around to turn on the car and start the drive home , on the baren forest incased way .

he was at home the next day . he had dropped off his son off for daycare for the day and now he could relax after a long day of work , in a hoddie and some two day old sweats . they were clean ok ! .

he had yet to put in the next load of landary , something that he had to do today but still . and not haveing Benry knock on his door unanounced allowed him to relax more , with out jumping at their knocks . they seemed awfully quiet now , despite Benry having clear interest in haveing his number . 

he would have expected for them to contact him as soon as he got home , but no . he had yet to do any of that . he thought as he layed on the couch scrolling though his phone absent mindedly .

to then get a ding from a number he didn't recognize . wait no that was Benrys number . he reconised it , he opened the app to see what they had said .

Benry Benrey Benr : hey feetman 

Benry Benrey Benr : call 

Gordon Freeman : ok ? 

why would he want to call and not ... oh yea he probably wouldn't know to spell , and or read the texts . what stopped his train of thought though , was he got a call from them . the photo with the caller id being of the PlayStation logo , why is he not he surprised .

Gordon answered the phone as he sat up on the couch . " hello ? this is benry , right . " Gordon could hear shuffling on the other end , and a loud voice to close to the phones microphone spoke . 

" hey , yea ? who else would it be . feetman , ca- can't even read the caller id . " jesus christ please be a normal conversation .

wait no , please try to be a normal conversation . " so why did you call , and not like show up on my door . or are you just calling now ? . " 

he jurked his leg to have something to move , as he listened to the other end . " naw , just didn't want to go all the way to your house . when I'll just be going back in to the woods so soon . "

why would he be going back so soon ? the guy slithered all the way over here every day . for around a hour to half an hour , daily . So why in th- " why would you go back so soon dude ? you normally stay here for like , half a hour . 

before you , what I assume when you go home . " he moved his head from the phone at more loud shuffling , to then put it back after it stopped . to hear them say .

" wha ? oh yea so do you wanna like , wanna drop by so I can show you something cool ? . you'll even get something out of it if you do , ain't that a deal . " what would he even have to give him .

and did Gordon even want to see what that might be , knowing the naga . who knows what it was , but he was an idiot with a degree . and his curiosity almost always got the better of him , so he said yes .

" um sure , what time ? . or do want me to go over there right now . " after he said that , he realised he was now initiating with being out in the open with them . 

and not piss your pants scared of them like he was almost 3 weeks ago now . he even sort of counted him as a friend ? . wow . 

that was not as big of a relavation now that he thought of it . " hey , you listening . did you fall asleep , that uh that's kinda rude . "

fuck , he zoned out . " huh , what did you say ? ... and I did not fall asleep . " Gordon defended over the phone , to hear them grown and say . 

" huh , oh I said that in like a half hour ? . or when ever you can get in to those things you humans wear , what was it called ? . " Gordon laughed a bit at the confuseing of such a normal part of being human , and that being knowing clothes names . 

and corrected him on it though for him . " you mean pants ? . " and to hear more shuffling , fuck he needs to learn not to do that .

it's fucking irrtating . " yea pants ! , thanks bro . so yea , get over here please for benny ? for your friend benry . "

well fuck with that voice , yea he would . just imagineing the puppy dog eyes they were probably giving to the phone . god , hes way to soft for his own good . 

" fine . give me like a few minutes , gezz man I'll see you with what ever kind of weird shit you have in a bit . " and getting a " yea see you , ... feetman ! . " 

Benry yelled over the phone with no acount for volume , and hanged up . after they had hanged up , Gordon had dropped his phone in his lap . and he took a deep breath , and let it out .

as he held his hands together to pray to what ever God's were out there , it wasn't to drag him to the middle of no where to positively get himself killed . not by Benry though , but himself .

and of course , it was being draged in to the middle of nowhere . just his luck . well , after seeing Benry , they were in some old ragged sweatshirt that was stained red almost all over it . something he hadn't seen them wear before . 

and in their helmet , and not the beanie . they were normally in . as Gordon tried not to think about where those red stains came from , at least it didn't reack of copper .

for Benry to get excited when he actually arrived . and letting out bright yellows and smiling again , this time it wasn't just the grins they gave that didn't reach his eyes . One like when he saw him for the first time on the porch , when he could see their face better to probably calm him more down .

then when he did it in Grodon's blind terror . this one reached his eyes when they smiled . face framed by the sweet voice's faint yellow light .

and Benry had told him . " oh pog you actually came all the way out here , for little ol me ? . " moving the end of their tail them to were the could reatch to pet it . 

before movieing over to him , and having to drop his tail . in the process . " shut up , ok so what did you ask me to come over for ? .

and for the love of fuck , please let it not be somebody's lost belongings . " they looked off to the rocks and back to him anxiously . before they silently spoke , more to themselves if anything .

even if he was standing right there . " well there goes showing you the passports I have collected . " they said as they started to slither to the edge of the clearing . 

Gordon followed them , to get a explanation from him . because what the fuck did that mean . he thought , after his brain had caught up with what Benry said and the implications behind that .

" wait , what ! ? . what do you mean passports . What are you , how ? . 

where . " oh my god did- did they just imply they had found dead body's and or murder victims ! ? . and worse looted them ! ? .

what broke him out of his panic though was them turning there head to him to spew the calm blue sweet voice at him . " dude chill . if we're going off the path your gonna have ta calm down . " 

seriously ! . Grodon spat and waved his arms . in a vain attempt to get the sweet voice out of his face and mouth . 

" pstts ptttds , Dude ! seriously ! ? . " they snickered at him , and turned around to continue to move in to the forest . it was hard to be mad at them , what with the clam being flooded in to his mind .

but what did they mean of the path ? . " dumpy uh human ? , you know prey isn't going to be in a clearing Where a big cool naga lives . and can snatch and eat it . "

they answered , as they turned around to do a vogue pose ? were did they even learn that from . and of course he laughed , I mean the sight of Benry with hand on his hip and them trying to look ' sexy ' just made him laugh . but then he realised something , fuck he spoke his thoughts out loud again .

so now they were dragging him some where in to the forest to find prey . great , just great . what would he , or their species even count as ' prey . ' 

but at this rate he would still find out , and the curiosity of him still wanting to know what he would get out of this by following them . Benry moving out of the tree line near where the path Gordon had came from , and he of course following them out of the clearing . moveing around paths made by deer , and or other animal paths .

so that he could follow them easier , and not be a " a little slow poke human . " as Benry called him , but that was awlile ago .

now he's in the middle of the forest . he took out his phone to check the time , to see it's been a half hour . he's been out here for a half hour .

Benry had stopped again . and he had almost fell when they stoped , as he tried not to run in to them . as he was walking next to them or was he next to their human half ? . 

Benry at the momemt was sticking there tounge out raptiedly in to the air , and eyes dilating . for them to stop and turn there head to the right , before looking back to him . their eyes filled back in .

before they spoke again . " ok soooo I found it , but like you gotta be quite . oh also were lucky because it's near the river I think . "

ok so did- did Benry seriously drag him out here to find a rabbit or something . " benry please ? , what are we even chasing . like i dont want to run up apon a fucking bear or something . 

and it's been like a hour I need to get home soon , to pick up my son . " as he pinched his nose , glasses moving up a bit as he did . to give his hands something to do . 

" well uh , it's just up ahead . or that's what the air says ? . " what did he even ? . " so that's what your doing . " Gordon pointed at Benry's face and waved his hand around in a gesture .

" to smell the air , why don't you just like use your nose ? . " they looked at him confused " um noses aren't as good at smelling stuff ? . so my nose is not as good , to use for hunting ... what your tounge can't smell better then your nose ? . "

wait , what ? what did he mean . " no ? if anything , humans use there nose only . " then Gordon remembered something . 

" your half snake . " he laughed " huh , what ? yea dude I'm a naga remember ? . torso of a man body of a snake .

or did you some how forget ? uhm Gordon forgetman . " Gordon stopped and and reached out and held his sholder . they looked at him werid at first , but calmed down a second later . 

he didn't jump this time either , nice . " no dude , snakes- they smell with there tongue . that's why your nose probably isn't as good , that's another human part you have . "

as he moved his hand off their sholder . he saw they had second of dispointment flash on their face from the loss of contact . But they ha quickly covered it up , with their poker face they always seemed to try to wear . 

" come on then , lead the way . " but they were already walking , slithering ? off in the direction he said something was in . and he had to speed walk a bit to catch up with them .

all the while trying to avoid the tree branches , and thorn bushes the terrain had and form geting snaged by them . more rocks were pokeing out of the earth as they went on , and past by a small hill . and to the looks of it , approaching a ledge . 

Benry slinking down more to the ground , and went behind one of the large rocks next to the ledge . Grodon watched them . they were completely in there element . 

as they worked on reflex , and instinct . they turned his neck to look at him their face was released but focused , pupils almost lost in the yellowish orange pools they had . Gordon got the hint , and got down hurrying to them as he tryed not to think about the unnerving face Benry had .

he was up high enough to see what they where hiding from though . down from were the ledge or hill they were on to the bank below a ways away , was a deer lowering it's horned head to the forest floor to graze on the grass patches of the forest . how would Benry even take it down ? .

why did he think he could take it down . I mean yea he had claws and fangs , and posibltiy venom . but even having armored like scales would break , if a deer had a good strike with hoves or antlers .

he looked to him and wispered his concerns to them . about why the fuck he should not try to hunt a deer , and even why he dragged him out here to begin with . " how are you- you draged me out here to kill a deer , why ? . 

I can't even . " they seemed to snap out of the haze though , when they processed what he was saying . and focused back in to him .

before looking over the rock to the deer , Benry was still letting the tiny blue sweet voice bubbles out . leting them absentmindedly leave their mouth , and haveing some dribbling out of his mouth . before shuting there mouth , and whispering back to him . 

" wha , huh ? . dude don't be a dick about it . I can take a buck and be fine .

I'm not a hatchling or somethin . " they whispered to him , and Gordon took the bait Benry had throwed to him . And whisper shouted back to them .

" benry I'm not- I'm not being a dick ! . I just didn't want to be out in the middle of the nowhere to find one deer . when I need to get home . "

they gave him a look over and before saying . " uh huh sure , Beacuse you humans are to good to hunt . so you got to be a dick about it , just to show your dicks around to be a uh bad about it . " 

they rambled to him , trying to ster Gordon up . and winning . but the way Benry said that last bit seemed off . 

He'll address the ' hatchling ' part later though . " you mean , to say it like that ? . " Benry stopped his whispered rambling , and looked at him confused . 

" huh what do you- ? " Gordon sighed " you said it like people have two dicks benry . " they looked even more confused now , if that was even possible . " huh , what . 

wait so you don't normally have two ? seriously . " what were they even talking about at this point ? . and it was even more apparent in this they didnt either , Grodon could over look the naga part better now .

but it still took him for a loop when he had to explain , such normal everyday things to him . because Benrys lack of common human knowledge . he tryed not to laugh though , with such a out question . 

mostly Beacuse of how confused how they asked . how they asked him something that could be so inappropriate , if not given the context . " yea they don't , or well it's not common . 

wait do you ? is that normal for nagas . " they shrugged at him , and went back to picking at the edge of the old stained sweatshirt . " um yea ? at least to my knowledge . "

ok so Gordon can guess that was a snake thing , though why had he never heard of that fact before was beyond him . it sounded like something one of the goofy or smart biology kids would tell you . Benry looked back over the rock , before they got back down . 

" so like ... you going to follow me down the hill ? . " the change of conversation jarged him , but he nodded to them . watching as they got down , almost pressing their stomach on the forest floor . 

and he crouched and kind of crawled to go down with them . they went up ahead before turning to him , to stick their tounge out at him . as Gordon was haveing trouble getting down with out making to much noise . 

and to fuck with him , Gordon just made a face right back at him . watching as they hid behind one of the bolders , and they effortlessly moved down the incline . and being more silent then him , show off . 

after he had finally gotten down and followed him to the bolder . Benry scrunched up his snake half to hide themselfs better , or at least he got most of themselfs hidden . they spoke once he was settled behind the rocks . 

" watch and learn feetman . " they whispered to him snuggly , Gordon haveing to strain his ears to hear what they even said . then Benry opened their mouth and singed . 

the calm blue sweet voice flowing out to the notes they sang . watching as it was flowing over the rock , to the bank area in front of them . and to the area the deer was in .

this was the longest he had seen Benry sing , out the condensed balls of light and emotion . And it was alluring ? , the song was mesmerizing and fluid in how the notes flowed . Gordon being to engrossed in it to ask why they were singing , if they where trying to hunt the thing .

it was of course calming to listen to , even if they weren't projected to him . Gordon just guessed he was still in range of the songs alure . Benry looked over the rock to check where the deer was , and Gordon did the same . 

when Benrys eyes opened to look , they were focused animal like and wild . as they closed them again , and hid again . Gordon got down but just enough to see over the bolder . 

to watch the deer look at the orbs of light , ears flicking every which way as it had stopped eating and noticed the noise and light . Grodon waited for the deer to bolt at the noise , and because of the sight of the sweet voice . but to his shock , it didn't . 

so why didn't it ? . watching as it came closer walking on thin legs croriously over . it lifted it's head to sniff at one of the bubbles , seeming to get the full effect of the song . 

as it shook it's head a bit , before it started to walk more drowsily over to the source of the song . it couldn't see them , but at this point he didn't think it mattered . Gordon got all the way down , and looked over to them as they still sang .

eyes no longer closed , the same wild look in them . the deer was now about 15 feet away , last he checked from them now . hearing fantly over Benry , it walk closer .

Gordon heard one more step from the animal , before in a flash Benry had moved over the rock and launched themselfs to the deer . it only having time to rear up a bit to try and turn to run , for them just as quickly to wraparound them . as Gordon looked over the bolder two in reflex . 

to hear the deer bellow in fear , and try to move and kick . it's head being the only thing free of Benry and his coils . Grodon watched in amazement or terror ? as they fought , or well the best the deer could . 

as it jurked it's head trying to get at them . Benry finally getting a hold of one of the deers antlers , and tryed to hold it still . their eyes pin points and showing their fangs .

they let out yellow to red sweet voice out of their mouth . as the deer still jurked and thrashed , for coils only to wrap around tighter . watching as Benry got the animal mostly still , to deal the killing blow with his free hand .

tearing at the deers throat , only for blood to spill out . as it tryed to bellow again , for blood to just come out of its mouth . it's active attempts to get free rapidly loseing its strength .

as it finally stopped , and let out one last gurgled noise . after a moment Benry moved his hand to close it's eyes , and to unwrap himself from the deer . the peaceful chirps and forest sounds coming back , for Gordon to faintly realise them breathing hard . 

and leting out a breath , after he realized he was holding his breath . at the animalistic show , but also the compassion ? as they layed the animal down gently . to then snap his head to Gordon , when he shifted his footing a little . 

their face zoned out and far away , as they worked on instinct before . to then let everything come back in to focus . he may have been friends ? With them .

wow , that was still a weird thing to think about . but still the whole display that had just happened sill unnerved him , deep down . Benry finally broke the silance " hey ? . "

they looked to him and then the deer , as they anxiously wiped the blood on their right hand off on the shirt they wore . The nervousness they were showing , evident on their face . " hey . "

he said back . looking at Benry they looked back at him , worry still on their face . but it had eased when Gordon spoke . 

and Gordon awkwardly smiled at him , then walking to them hestatlly . they moved around a bit . tail end moving around the animal in lazy thumping motions on the ground , to then stop as Gordon grimiced . 

as he could now smell the sharp smell of copper coming from them . Benry looked at Gordon's face , and then to his own shirt . " hey so like follow .

please and thank you ? . " as they looked down at the deer and back to him . " ugh , yea sure . "

he was still unsure of what to say after what he had just witnessed . but his answer seemed to be enough for Benry , as they moved around to go farther in the forest . hunching over to drag the deer by it's back legs slowly . 

Gordon walking a ways away from them to their side . as to not gag at the overwhelming smell of blood , and to not step in the blood being spilled from it . he really didn't want blood on his shoes , were it made him look like he just murdered someone . 

as he walked with him . he saw a river up ahead grassy on its sides , with a small bank of river rocks ending at the rivers edge . it was about 15 feet or so across . 

he looked over to Benry slithering faster in inpatiance to the grass area . before then stopping at the edge enough to reach the water but still be mostly cushioned by the grass . they had moved the deer next to the water . 

and Benry was using some of his lower half to sit on . " come onnnn , before i do this with out you feetman . and then you wouldn't get this um , this cool knowledge .

and do it before um , this stuff drys . " pulling at their shirt , and giving it a unhappy look . " Ok ! ok , jezz dude . " 

as he took spot near them and got down to criss crossing his legs and faced them . " so uh what now ? are you jus- " watching in disgust as they just used one of their clawed fingers as a knife . and maneuvering himself where they could add more presure to their clawed hand to cut down the center of the deer , sticking their tongue out in focus . 

But still trying to be careful , or well the best with who the naga was and could do . " what are you doing ? . " he asked them raising a eyebrow at them They looked to him , drawing his tongue back in slowly to anoy him . 

but they gave a answer anyways . " huh ? what . " looking down to were their hands had stopped at the bottom of the deers belly , to more or less be in Benry's lap . 

" I'm skining it ? . what , this another thing humans don't do . " looking at Gordon disappointed . 

" No ! I mean yes ? some people do , do it . give me a Breck Benry , I don't hunt so I don't know what your doing . " Pointing at the long cut Benry had made , and gestured to them . 

" uh lame , doesn't even know how skinning works . why didn't your mother teach you ? pretty fail . " ok , but what did his mother have to do with that ! ? .

" why does my mother have anythin- " they cut him off " why don't you teach your um , kid that . like they need to know how to get food for themselfs , it's just um good parenting . " ok who did he think he Was giveing him Advice , On being a parent ? .

" maybe Becauce hes Five ! ? , he shouldn't have to get food like- like that ! . And his name is jousha . " gesturing to them and what he was doing .

as they got back to skinning , they were now working on one of the legs . and he added the thing about his son , as a after thought . they looked at him strange . " I mean , i did ? I learned how at like 6 or something . " 

and went back to what he was doing . working on another one of the legs . while Grodon intrestined shifted to the topic of Benry's childhood , the mention of parenting reminded him of how he was now a single parent . 

And left him low in thoughts . " yo why are you looking like all sad and shit , you good ? . " oh fuck , he let his depressing thoughts show on his face .

" uh shit , sorry benry just thought of something that happened in the past . " he rubbed his arm , something he liked to do to distract himself . Benry looked at him and back down to the deer as they thought over something . 

after a minute it seemed to click with him , and he thought about their words carefully . catching the sensitive nature of the topic . " is ... it about how human parents normally come in pairs . to take care of kids ? . " 

for a person that liked to ignore the rules of being nice to someone when their upset , they sure picked a time to be considerate . and that thought , was what broke the emotions and words he was trying to keep to himself . " I- uh yea , just it's sore subject ? .

I guess , i just don't think I'm good enough to take care of him by myself with out Caroline . " Grodon took a hard breath , trying to not let his breath hitch . " sh- she would know what to do . "

his breath hitched , fuck he didn't want to cry in front of them . but he could feel tears prickle at the corners of his eyes . " kinda sad you know ? I'm to busy worrying , and being sad about it to barely take care of him . " 

as he moved his legs to his chest to hug them , and wiped the mosture at the corners of his eyes . looking at the river , were he wouldn't have to look at Benry . he didn't want anyone to see him like this , he didn't want Him to see him like this . 

" you um , are doing good . " Gordon turned to him , Gordon didn't think he would say much of anything of his depressed ramblings . guess he was wrong with the assumption .

they looked uneasy , as they mumbled with what to say . they were holding the deers leg in a tight grib though . as if they needed something too hold on to , to ground their thoughts . 

" about takeing care of them . I mean , your doing good . " they were looking at him now , they were trying to help . 

and well that little bit of assurance helped . he smiled to them half there and forced , but still there . " thanks benry , I mean it . "

as Gordon put his legs back to in to a criss cross , they nodded to him and smiled a little bit back . as they went back to skining the deer , starting to pull the hide from the deer . " you know , my mom taught me how to do this . "

woah , that was kind of out of no where . " yea ? , and you didn't watch some person do this . " they stopped and shook their head , they had gotten one of the fronal legs free and was now working on the other one .

delicately pulling the fur away . " naw my mom taught me . and its good to have in the colder mouths , before I migrate for winter . " Benry said as he worked on the back legs .

getting one free before he looked up to Gordon . ok so wait , that's alot of information to process . " wait , nagas migrate ? . " 

good job Gordon , out of all that Benry just told you . you decide to focus on that . " dude I'm cold blooded . "

ok fuck he's a idiot . " ok but like , why don't you just hibernate . snakes do that right . "

Benry had just got done with the last leg , and was now working on cleaning it away from the rest of the body . " psssh I wish , but um got to at least eat one of these . " pating the fur of the animal . 

" like every week or so , I can go like a mouth at most if I'm lucky . " oh Gordon couldn't imagine eating that much of a animal for a year , much less a week or two at most . wait he didn't ask what his mother's name was .

" hey benry , quick question . " they were geting the last part of the skining done , as they freed the last of the skin and was geting ready to free it . hand already cuting it from the neck . 

" yea ? what is it . um you better have clearance for it though . " ok what Gordon was thrown off on his train of thought , but continued on .

" huh ? , what no . just you didn't say what your mother's name was . " when he finished speaking , they had just finished the skining finally . 

and layded it down next to them , not looking up as they went back to the deer . " xen . " ok did Gordon hear that right , he looked at him confused . 

" what ? " Benry finally looked up at him . " her name , it's xen . gordos doesn't even listen to me when I spill the good benny lore . " and with that , they tore a large peace of meat off the sholder .

blood driping from it , and leaned over to him . Gordon looking at him in disgust . " here , it's fresh . "

benry said pushing it near him . oh fuck no . he put his hands up to stop him , he really didn't want to touch him though with the blood being allover him . 

" hey come on , eat it . it's your prize for coming out here . " it was what ! ? .

" no benry , I- i can't even . humans can't eat raw meat , it makes them sick . " still trying to not touch , or get the blood on him .

they finally backed off at that , but there was clear dispointment on Benry's face . " oh well ... more for me . " and Gordon was relieved that they stopped trying to feed him the raw meat . 

Becauce they may be able to eat it with out geting sick , but he probably couldn't . Benry brought it up to their face . Gordon expecting them to take a bite out of it .

but to his horror , their mouth opened wide like it was detatched from his jaw and swallowed it whole . and not meeting much resistance , but Gordon could see it bulge a bit in his throat . oh fuck , that was . 

how did they do that . " what ? never seen I naga eat before . " they said smugly , he was amused by Gordon's partly open mouth .

he stared at them after that , though he finally seemed to get his words in order . " what , I no how ... I've seen you eat you didn't . you didn't do That ! ? . " 

as he frantically talked with his hands , movements exploding with life . as he talked , but still unsure what to say with the scene that just played before him . Benry tore another piece smaller then the first one , and bit in to it this time .

they moved his tail lasyly , and then pointed at him . they swollowed before they spoke . " didn't you like , say you had to pick up your son soon . " 

oh fuck . Gordon let it slip his mind , he got distracted with the werid shit Benry was doing . and he got in the momemt . he scrambled to get up . 

" I uh , have to go ! . " already geting a move on to leave , and he yelled over his shoulder to them . " thanks for showing me this , was fun . bye , see you . " already up, before Benry could say bye to Gordon . As he was already going towards the way back . as he walked . ran to go pick up his son , and not be as late . as he probably already was . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like Well that's that for now the next chapter is already in the works but I'll post that later in the mouth maybe if it's done but you know how it is


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like Well here it is I'll probably fix it later along with chapters for now I'll be taking maybe a 1 or 2 week Breck from this fic not going to leave it just wanna make some oneshots and stuff Also I have no idea how to write a proper understanding of feelings Becauce my experience was just ok cool so I tryed and stuff

It was now Thursday . His kid was at the daycare . And he was scrolling his phone on the couch , and looking at his almost completely dead socials . That he says to himself he will update , but never does .

Gordon at the moment was talking to Tommy to see if they were syill up to meet , as Tommy contacted him yesterday and they had talked a bit . Before Tommy had suggested to meet up on Thursday at a local dinner , to talk . 

And he had thought maybe he could get more answers about the non human blood those two share . And to find out more about Tommy , and the gray and blue scaled guy , since Benry dogeded the questions he asked . Well mostly . 

Gordon freeman : hey so are we still up to meet today at 5 pm right ? 

Tommy coolatta : yea !! we are :) 

Tommy coolatta : see you soon ! 

Gordon freeman : see yea 

He didnt get Tommy's last name when they first met , so it was a little funny at first when he saw he had such a strange last name . Defiantly not past down , or at least probably , though his wasn't much better . But Gordon thought he had heard of that last name some where before , but he couldn't remember where though . 

He got up from the couch . He was still in his work clothes . They were just a orange tshirt , and some black pants .

But they worked for his job . He walked over to the door after he grabbed his wallet and phone , and put back on his shoes , and left the house to go get in to the car . Still no Benry . 

They sill had not called or texted him , or even shown up since last he saw him . It was kind of making him uneasy , since they seemed to make a note of talking to him . Once he was inside the car , he put the location in his maps he got off the internet , and and drove there . 

and in to the more quiet , but still devoped parts of the town , to where they were supposed to meet . 

His phone had dinged , signaling he was at his destination . He looked at the building , it looked old , not worn down . But old , and well loved . 

This seemed to be one of the more empty hours though , as it was relatively easy to find some where to park . The front had large windows to see in to the inside waiting room . Before a door and more windows lead in to the main area . 

Gordon got out after grabing his things and turning off his car , before he walked in to the quante dinner , and once he was inside he looked for Tommy . And he finally spotted him , With the fuffy giant of a dog , and some other guy ? . Who even was that ? , well there went getting answers I guess . 

He tried not show disappointment at that , though if they did see it , Tommy and the guy probably wouldn't know why he was . Finally they both spotted him . Tommy smiled at him and waved him over , from the two sided bouth , and he walked over .

Tommy was on the edge seat next to Sunkist . She looked up from her spot on the floor and at him , waging her tail a bit , and she had a service vest on . Gordon spoke once he was next to them at the table . 

" Howdy , uhm who's this ? . " Tommy looked over to the other man , that awkwardly rased his hand at him in greeting . " Hello there Mr Freeman ! . "

Tommy said after Gordon had taken a seat opposite to them , and continued . " Oh ! this my friend Darnold . We um met Becauce of our interest , in drinks ! . " 

The guy , Darnold . turned to Tommy and then back to Gordon . and then Darnold finally spoke .

" I have a degree in mixoligoy if that helps . " That was a thing you could degree in ? . he thought before he spoke " So ... you mean alcohol ? . "

Darnold laughed a bit " Oh dear no ! . Think more soft drinks . " Tommy chimed in .

" Well I've told him all about you . And know me already , so . " Darnold nodded " Yes Tommy here had explained to me how terrified you were when you first saw him , and he said you were with Benry . 

Correct ? . " he said giving him a questionable look , but Grodon's thoughts went haywire from what he just said about Benry . He knew of him ! ? how much did he know ? . 

The what , how . He quickly stemered out a answer . " Well , I yes . "

darnold caught on to the looks he gave Tommy , and answered for him . " Yes Gordon I know . It's ok , no need to fret about it . "

He let out a breath , and relaxed . Well he might get answers after all , and not have to hold his tounge about some things . Tommy chimed in again .

" Yea he um , knows about the nagas . " Whispering the last part , and cuping his mouth to muffle the last bit , for if anyone walked by or heard them . Even if they were in the back .

" Ok good to know . So how have you two been ? . " Yea Gordon start with some small talk , before you get to asking Tommy questions later , about things you want to know , that always seems to break the ice .

Tommy spoke " Oh I'm doing fine ! , and Sunkist is doing fine to . " Darnold nodded in agreement . " Ive been doing good to . 

how about you Gordon . ? " And he answered him " Doing good pretty much . Just got off work , and dropped my son off at daycare . So I'm doing good . " 

That's when a waitress came over to get all their orders . And the attention from him , shifted to the young 20 year old for a moment . But he knew from the looks they gave him , they both were going to ask him more about what he said . 

Of course they both would . the waitress asked them " So what drinks can I get for you gentlemen ? . " She asked and got ready to write down the orders .

" Oh just a Pepsi . " Gordon answered and Tommy added . " And a Sunkist for me , and a Pepsi for him . Right ? . " Tommy asked , looking to Darnold for confirmation .

He nodded to him . " right , a Pepsi . " Guess Tommy and Darnold are pretty good friends ,

if Darnold knowing about nagas wasn't eventent of that enough . the waitress added " Well I'll be back in a few minutes to give you your drinks , and see if you want to order anything . " She said , and handed them the menus . Before adding " by the way sir , you have a cute dog . "

And with that she walked away to go get the drinks . Once the distraction of the ordering of drinks was gone , Tommy emedinttly asked him excitedly , " sooo , you have a son ? ! . " Attention now back to conversation they were all having . 

" Oh yea I do , he's five . " He said digging in to his pocket for his phone , to show them a picture of his boy . " Here , this is him . He's 3 in this picture . "

he said with Proudness in his voice , as he turned his phone screen to them , for them both to see the picture of Jousha . The picture was taken of him at a park , with a city in the back ground from where they used to live . Tommy was the first to speck .

" He looks lovely Gordon . " Tommy clapped his hands gently , and Darnold nodded in agreement . Gordon put his phone back in to his pocket after he turned off his phone . Darnold asked him " So Gordon did you live in the city before ? . "

Ok what ? oh yea . " Huh , oh yea we did . It was pretty small though . But I ... wanted to moved to have a new start , you know . "

Tommy and Darnold seemed to notice the change in mood , so Tommy tryed to quickly change the subject for them all . " Well where do you work ? . you mentioned you had a job some where . " 

Tommy pulling the conversation from slump it was going , and back to more positive notes . He replied " It's at the collage . I'm a physics teacher there . "

Ok this seems to be going well , even with someone he didn't know would be here . Tommy spoke up , " Well as you know I work at the park desk , I get to help people , and still be in the forest that I love ! . And I still have time to do lab stuff . "

Ok now that he mentioned it , he remembers Tommy saying something about a home lab . Gordon was looking at him , catching Tommy raising his hand to his face . but stoping half way to go back down , to he thinks play with his hands . 

but he realised wait , he looked a little pale then last time he saw him ? so he had to ask . " Hey Tommy bud ? are you ok . " Concern was in his voice , Tommy looked at him confused for a moment , but it seemed to click for why he was worryed for him . 

" Huh ? oh I'm just swell . But why do you ask ? . " Tommy said giveing him a look .

And Darnold was just content to lision to them talk , for now . Gordon replied " Just last time I saw you , you didn't look so pale . I don't know man . " 

Tommy gave him a blank look , before something clicked and he waved him off . A small smile returning to his face , and showing fangs . That Gordon never noticed before . Tommy spoke " Oh Benry must have not told you ? it's almost shead season . 

We uh get this like compulsion ? to itch our scales at around that time , or during . And we get really pale , thats why . " Oh well that made kind of since for the why Benry seemed to be avoiding him , it was just a naga thing right .

He could have told him though . " What happens when you guys shed ? if you don't mind me asking . " Hopefully that wasn't a rude thing to ask him . 

Tommy replied " Oh um well we don't really eat during shed ? and our scales discolor , and we get really really tired . Oh ! and the itchiness . Though I'm lucky since I don't got a whole body to get old shed off . "

Gordon had been looking recently in to snakes and how they behaved . More to figure out what the fuck Benry was doing and why . And he remembered something about them not eating during shed . 

" So is there anything else about it ? . " Tommy thought about it for a second , drumming his fingers on the table . " Oh ! yea we are more vorneble since our eyes are clouded over . 

even if we don't have eye uh , eye scales . so in shed we stay by ourselfs mostly , or we go to a parent , a good friend , or a mate . It's a big sigh of trust for us , you know ? Mr Freeman . " 

Ok that was alot to take in , but before he could say anything , the waitress was back with their drinks . He tryed to hide his panic , fuck did she hear anything ? . Why did he look like the only one that was worryed about that . 

The waitress finally spoke " Ok here's your Pepsi's , and a Sunkist for you . Did you figure out what you all wanted to eat ? or do any of you need more time . " Ok good , she didnt look confused or something , so she probably didnt hear anything . 

She put down and handed them their drinks , he spoke up . " No , I'm fine . Uh you ? . " 

motioning with his hand to Tommy and Darnold . " Oh no , were sill looking . " Darnold said , as he gave a smile to her apologetically . 

The waitress added " Well take your time , I'll be back in a few minutes ok . " Gordon nodded to her , and reyplyed back . " Yea ok . " 

After that she disappeared back to where she came from , from behind the counter . " Well I guess we need to look then . " Gordon said more to fill in the quiet , looking in the little menu the waitress have given them all before , it had all the normal basic stuff you would expect from a dinner . 

So after he selected what sounded good , to tell the lady later . And after Tommy and Darnold were done as well , Gordon took a drink of the soda and spoke . " So how's you guy's jobs ? anything intresting Going on . "

Tommy thought about it before he answered . Hey Gordon was trying to small talk again ok . " Well not much , checking to see if people are set up and ready to go out in the woods . 

The normal . " And the other man chimed in with his answer . " Mine is going well to . 

I'm researching how to make a evil potion . So far success hasn't been great ... But ! I feel I'm so close to figuring it out . " And with that the waitress had came back . " 

So you all ready to order ? . " She asked , they all looked at another in confermation . And Tommy was the first one to order . 

" Oh just frys and a steck made well done , for me . " He said smiling at her , And Dranold added for his . " Just frys and burger for me . 

Since I'm probably going to leave early . " He added the last bit as a after thought , and finally it was his turn to order . " uh , just the same thing he's having . " 

Gestureing to Dranold . She nodded to the paper she was writing on , but stoped to look back up at them . " The food will be here shortly . " 

She said in a chiper voice , and with that she left . And finally Gordon could speck . " So do you guys come to this place often ? , since I don't really know how ' populer or good ' this place is . "

Tommy took a drink before he answered him . " I do ! the food here is quite good . And yea it is kinda . "

Looking down at the end of his sentience to pet Sunkist , as she had put her head in his lap to pet . And Darnold said . " Yes . 

And they change the soda machine regularly , so we don't have to drink puetred old soda . Quite consistent of them really . " Ok Yea he really liked soda , so that explained why he was a mixoligist .

Hmm there food should be here soon , might as well ask him more stuff then . " So Tommy is there anything else about the , what was it called ? oh yea sweet voice . I keep seeing Benry use it .

And was wondering what some of them mean . " Tommy thought for a moment . " Oh well you know it's a language made up of color . 

Like say , blue means calm down . But if you add another color it means something different . Cool right ? . "

Ok he knew that already though , they continued on . " Also it's not just sweet voice , like say if you give someone a colored object , that has the same meaning just with out using sweet voice . " Gordon nodded takeing another sip of the soda , before he told him . 

" Well I know it's used for hunting , and to convay emotions . Since I've seen Benry use it like that before . " Tommy nodded in agreement . 

" Well yea it's mainly used like that . But Benry likes to use it more often then most . Oh ! did I mention that the colors rhyme ? . Or well I make them rhyme , helps me remember the meanings . " 

He patted Sunkist head and he continued , " Oh and Sunkist uses it to help , or communicate to ! . " Getting a quiet bark from said goldon retriever . Gordon smiled at them , and how the fluff monster of a dog , made such a gentle noise . 

Then he spotted the waitress with their food . She spoke , and the table quieted down again . " Ok so here's yours , and yours . " 

He watched and helped when they all moved stuff around in the way , as they needed room for the food . " And this is yours . " She said as she smiled , and handed them the bill puting it on the table . 

" and here's the bill . I'll be back in a bit to see if you all need anything else ok . " Gordon nodded to her to be polite , before turning to his food . 

" So this looks , good you were right . " he said to Tommy , as he started to eat one of the frys . " So do you two know anyone else around here that I don't know about ? . "

Gordon asked , and giveing them time to swallow before either of them spoke . Dranold was the first to answer , " Well I know some people in the department I'm in , just by name though . I'm more focused on my work . " 

Tommy drumed his fingers on one of the napkins on the table , and said , " Well I know my dad , and someone who works kinda with the park . we're both really in to bayblades ! we even meet up sometimes . " Bayblades seriously ? .

Well he can't knock the guy for his interests , since it seems to make him so happy . And when he had got the same stuff said to him about his own interests . After a half a minute of eating Tommy asked " Do you know anyone around here , that we don't know about ? " He asked before taking a bite of his food .

Well let's see well - no , he didn't . He only really had talked to the daycare owner , and he didnt really talk to the teachers at his sons school . Or the college he works at , so no he doesn't .

" Not really , but I just moved here like a mouth ago , and we have been mostly settling in . And I've been busy with work . " And getting run around , and scared shitless by a 30 foot something snake guy that likes to mess with him . 

But he didn't tell Tommy that . It was getting late though , and they all seemed to agree , as Darnold was done with his food , and spoke up . " Well this was fun . 

But I said I needed to go , since I got some time sensitive things for work I need to do . " And Tommy got up for him to get out of the bouth , once he was out Tommy took back his seat . Once Darnold got out he reached in to his pocket for some money for the bill in his wallet , and put it on top of the bill . 

" There , that should also be enough for a tip . " Darnold looked over himself to make sure he got every thing , before giveing a good bye pat to Sunkist . " Well I must be going now , it was nice to meet you Gordon .

Well I'll be off . " And walked away " bye darnold , I'll see you later ! . " Tommy said loud enough for him to hear . He turned around and waved to them , and Tommy quickly did the same .

Gordon just gave him a half hearted wave back , and with that he left . He turned back to Tommy , guess it was just them to , and Sunkist now . Tommy took another bite out of his mostly empty plate , pokeing around on his plate with his fork , before speaking .

" Yyyou know , when we give someone food or a gift it uh means alot to us , has more meaning then humans normally give . Especially if it's something rare or hard to get , like food or something . " He looked at Gordon giveing him a knowing look , " It's also considered rude to refuse a gift like that , Mr Freeman . 

Even if you didn't know . " Tommy said trying to give him a reassuring smile . Wait did- was he implying that Benry was just sulking ? for so long Becauce he , Gordon didnt want to touch A blood covered animal ? ! . 

" So uh Tommy , did you just imply that hes been ignoring me . Beacuse I didn't say yes to eating a uncooked animal ? . " Tommy nodded and Gordon let out a breathless laugh , Tommy replied " the first gift is like , it's a show of wanting campationship . 

Like a start of friendship or even court ship . " He fiddled with his hands but continued hesitantly . " What I mean is , Benry doesnt understand why you refused the food .

Besides it not being cooked . Thinks you said no to uh , the meaning of the gift . " Then it clicked for him . 

Wait didn't he give the guy food the first time , and only time he let him in to his house . Fuck he did , didn't he ? that's was why Benry was so shocked to be given food wasn't it . He looked down , " I gave him food . "

He took a breath and let it out , before looking back up to Tommy . " I gave Benry food , so when he tryed to do the same I said no . Ugh , I fucked up didn't I ? . " 

Tommy just kept looking at him , but now in a soft way and said to him . " Yea you did . But you can tell them you undersand now , why their not talking to you . " how did he ? " How do you ? " Gordon asked and Tommy laughed " I could tell Mr Freeman , it uh also helps that I know him well . " 

Tommy moving the now embty plate to the side , and added " Yea he talks about you constantly , he's uh really interested in you . " Tommy said not seeming to catch his slip up yet . Wait he is ? Gordon tryed to push the giddy warm feeling of them talking about him , but realised the other thing he said . 

Wait he was interested in him ? did Benry , the guy who contestantly said some of the most out of the blue things . And seemed to be hellbent on anoying him for no reason was interested in him ? ! . The fuck did that mean ? it couldn't mean what he thought it ment could it .

Or wait , why would he care ? why did his heart wiggle around in his chest when Tommy said that . why would- oh . Oh oh , no . 

He's a idiot why didn't he realise it sooner . Ugh Gordon you dumb ass , you should have known when you felt the tell tale feeling of warmth bloom in your chest , when you had given him the game to play on . And he smiled at you .

Or the strange giddy and joyful feelings Gordon randomly had , when the naga did or said something actually nice for once . And not the stone cold monotone voice and indifrance . But Gordon got thrown out of his speeding mind by Tommy . 

He stoped with the fiddling , and in a panic quickly said . " I mean he's said he's allways been interested in humans . So meeting a though and though human again , is exciting for him . 

Even if he doent show it , heh heh . " Tommy looked at his face and waited for him to say something , snapping him out his thoughts again , once he noticed he was looking at him . Oh fuck I like the guy , I like benry of all people . 

" Oh umm , is that why he just blankly stares at me all the time ? for no reason . " Tommy scratched his face , but stoped once he realised what he was doing and replied . " Something like that Mr Freeman " and , back to his cheerful and some what loud voice .

His mind sill wanted to think about and work out that he probably , no yea he likes the guy , naga . oh fuck he liked a naga . Him likening something that wasn't even human , but the other part of him screamed Benry was as good as human . 

Fuck he needed to get out of this situation , and think this all though . Preferably at home after his son had gone to bed , and something in the background for noise . Tommy spoke knocking him out of his thoughts once again . 

" well it's getting late , so I think it's my time to go . you want to meet up on Sunday or Thursday again ? I'm free . " He said as he got up , Sunkist moving out of the the way for him , as Tommy took a hold of the leash .

Puting it on his wrist as he got out money for the Bill , and added some of his money to the tip . " Yea I was thinking of going to , I need to go pick up my kid . And yea sounds like a plan . " 

Gordon said as he got up to and diged in pocket for his money , puting some on the table . Since he actually tryed to be a decent person , he walked with Tommy to the front to pay for there food . There was someone at the register , some guy . 

The guy looked at them both , and smiled And spoke . " I see , so your ready to pay ? just let me look at the receipt ok . " Tommy fumbled with the receipt and gave it to him , Gordon handed his money to the cashier and spoke . 

" And here's mine . Also can you make a seprate order ? for some frys and nuggets . " he asked him , the guy replied " Sure I can do that . 

Though you'll have to wait ok ? " He nodded to the guy , and looked to Tommy . " Well see you Tommy . " Tommy smiled back at he and replied " See you Mr Freeman . " 

And he turned around to leave . Grodon took a seat at one of the chairs at the long aisle that made up the back counter , to wait for his sons food . He sat there going over what they all talked about , the stuff he needed to had to talk about . 

And some realised feelings , or at least he thinks . He just needed to process it more on likeing- yea he will , once he gets home he will .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here it yea theres some errors but ill get to it once i fix all the chapters so ill do that soon i think

**Author's Note:**

> So if any of you see errors tell me and i will fix them


End file.
